Morning After
by kr3ativ23
Summary: One nightstand turns to a lifetime commitment for Nick and Wendy. Hodges becomes very jealous and crazy in his efforts to win Wendy back. Nick and Hodges fight for Wendy. Can Wendy and Nick survive their own drama and handle the outside world? Slight AU
1. Waking Up

**Morning After **

Blame my crazy muse for this! Please enjoy and review!

Disclaimer: I don't own csi.

**Ch1: Waking Up  
**

Nick woke up sore and extremely hung-over. He looked around the room and realized he wasn't home, he didn't know where he was. Nick felt nauseas and tried to sit up when he felt a cold metal restraint on his right wrist.

"What the hell?" he groaned squinting at the sun light, he tried to remember the night before and just remembered going to the bar. He scanned the room again, while trying to free his hand from the handcuff which was tangled in the bed frame. Finally his hand was free, he was in the bed alone his partner was in the shower, and some people were outside in the living room.

Nick couldn't remember where he was or how he got there. He found his boxers and pants and put them on slowly.

His brain felt like acid mush, he looked at himself in the mirror and kind of smiled at his appearance, he had a hickey on his neck and scratches on his back, sides, and his shoulders. He also had a bite on his clavicle, his hair was a mess, but the black eye made his smile disappear.

Nick continued to search for his shirt and his jacket, and then he heard the water turn off in the shower. He looked under the bed, and stood up he held the end table to keep his balance. A picture fell off the table falling so you couldn't see the photo. Once he went to look at it his phone rang which made his head hurt tremendously bad.

"... Stokes" he whispered

"hey Nicky how are you feeling?" Catherine said which sounded like she was screaming on the phone

"ahhh, not so loud I have a headache"

"...hangover? Well we need you today so shake it off champ"

"yea... I'll be there in a few" he groaned he hung up the phone, and returned to the picture. He picked it up; it was a picture of Hodges and Wendy at the star quest convention. The door creaked open a little but sounded like a gunshot to Nick.

Nick spun around, to see Wendy wrapped in a towel her skin shiny from the water, and the room filled with a sweet aroma of strawberries. And there Nick stood shirtless and confused, Wendy looked away embarrassed as did Nick.

"Umm do you know where my shirt is?" he said chuckling a bit trying desperately to break the awkward silence. He looked up at Wendy she has two hickeys on her neck and one on her breast that was almost covered by the towel.

"Umm hold on let me get dress," Wendy said making her way to her dresser. She loosened her towel and looked back at Nick who was mesmerized by how unbelievably beautiful she looked.

"Oh, I umm, I... I umm" Nick stuttered lostly. He looked away; as soon as he did he realized what happened.

They slept together out of a drunken bliss, Nick was the assistant supervisor and Wendy was a lab tech. Nick shook his head in disbelief, Nick knew the boundaries at the lab.

Hell, he thought he would hook up with Mandy or Catherine before Wendy. Wendy was unofficially Hodges girl and off limits not like Nick would try but he already had.

"Umm, I'm going to see if my shirt is out here" Nick stood up and walked to the door.

"Nooooo..." Wendy said running in front of him blocking the door, she wasn't fully dressed only wearing a tank top and her underwear. He looked at her confused.

"Why can't I go out there?" he said moving his arm and Wendy saw the bite mark on his clavicle.

"Oh my" she whispered lightly touching his chest and circling the mark.


	2. The Touch

**Morning after**  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

**Ch2: The Touch**

As soon as Wendy touched him they felt a powerful connection grab a hold of both of them. Nick stepped closer and Wendy tried to fight off a smile as she bit her lip. She touched his other arm feeling his muscles; he leaned in giving her a small kiss.

They didn't know nor understand what was happening with. Of course he flirted with Wendy in the past because Nick flirted with everybody. So it didn't mean anything to either of them, but now it was something new.

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

_The night before… everyone was at the local bar drinking celebrating a high profile case they had just solved. Nick however had trouble with the case because it dealt with a sensitive subject or him, and Catherine. The dark world of child molestation._

So Nick had one goal in mind get completely wasted, and drink the pain away. It wasn't a safe method for Nick but a comfortable one for him.

One by one everyone started to leave except Wendy, Hodges, and Nick. Nick was considering leaving because he felt like the third wheel; he downed a few more shots.

Nick realized he was alone, he looked around the bar. Wendy and Hodges were arguing about something, Nick couldn't hear. A minute or two later Wendy came and sat next to Nick alone.

"Where's Hodges?" he slurred, Wendy was tipsy not as drunk as Nick.

"Don't, please… I'd rather not talk about him now" she said ordering a drink, upset.

"Ok, don't worry you'll be fine" he said smiling at her.

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

Nick and Wendy kissed on her bed, Wendy used all her strength and flipped him over and she sat on his stomach. She ran her hands through his hair; she pulled away and slowly ran her fingers down his chest and grabbed his belt buckle.

"Nick what are we doing?" Wendy said seductively Nick's hands rested on her thigh.  
"I..." his phone rang again, he answered it."Stokes?"

"Nicky where are you?" that a good question he thought to himself.

"Cath, I told you I would be in, I'm having a... Little car trouble"

"you want me to pick you up?"

"no I'll be fine" he answered quickly.

"Okay, hurry up Nicky" Catherine said hanging up.

"I have to go..." he said they sat next to each other on the edge of the bed."Wendy I don't know what we are gonna do?"

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

_Wendy pulled Nick to dance floor; Nick could barely walk as Wendy could too. Their dancing soon turned grinding; they weren't at the bar anymore they didn't know where they were._

All of a sudden they were kissing, who knows who kissed who first but there conscious mind was fried.

"You want to get out of here?" she whispered in his ear, she led him out. Once they got to her apartment complex and she led him into the elevator. Nick nearly fell trying to push the elevator button, he started kissing Wendy's neck. Once the elevator arrived Wendy pulled Nick inside but he fell, hitting his face on the door.

"Oh my god, are you ok? See your drunk" Wendy slurred

"no... Your drunk I just fell" they started kissing and making out like teenagers.

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

"I umm, found your shirt" Wendy said pointing to her ceiling fan.

"Huh, how'd it get up there?" Nick said reaching up and grabbing his shirt and putting it on.

"Did you get called in?"

"yea… so who's out there?" he asked

"my roommate and her friends..."

"well I should get going"

"I'll walk you" once she opened the door, Nick rubbed his hair padding it down.

Once the couple walked in the living room, there were three ladies in the living room. At once they all started clapping, Nick smiled nervously and Wendy blushed.

"Wow Wendy I didn't know you were such a screamer, geez I could barely get any sleep" one of the ladies said, everyone laughed.

"I got to go, I'll see you at the lab" Nick said giving Wendy a kiss on the cheek and left. She reluctantly let go of his hand.

Wendy turned to look at her snickering friends, no one was sitting on the couch they sat in the recliner and floor.

"What's going on with the couch?" she said.

"umm, well when I came home you and your man candy were going at it strong on the couch… but feel free to sit" Wendy shook her head, and turned her head to leave.

"Yea, man candy" she said laughing.

"Wendy you never mention how hot Hodges was" Wendy went from embarrassed to ashamed.

"Yea…" she whispered leaving


	3. At the Lab

**Morning After  
**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

Please Review and Enjoy!

**Ch3: The Lab  
**

It was almost the end of shift. Nick and Wendy had been trying to avoid the conversation of what happened.

"Oh Nicky you had a night" Catherine nagged touching Nick's hickey with her finger. Nick just laughed nervously.

"Only if you knew… so what's up?" Nick said desperately trying to change the topic.

"I need you to drop these off at trace… and these at DNA, I have to go on a case… bye Nicky" she said giving him two evidence boxes.

Nick reluctantly entered the DNA lab with a knot in his stomach.

"Hey Wendy, Catherine needs you to run these for her" he said giving her a few samples; they continued to stare at each other before they started laughing.

"Umm… yea thanks" she said, taking the samples "nice hickey" she whispered. Nick immediately covered his and looked away to see Hodges staring at them.

"What happened to yours?" Nick said looking back over at Hodges.

"Makeup is a wonderful thing, don't mind him he's been staring at me all-day" she said an awkward silence took over the room, Wendy looked at the ground and Nick looked at her.

"… Stokes to interrogation, Stokes to interrogation" the PA sounded.

"Oh ah I should probably go"

"yea, I'll see you around"

"yea…" Nick said reluctantly leaving. He dropped off his samples at lab were Hodges looked angry and acted sassy towards Nick.

After Nick left to interrogation, Hodges left and walked into the DNA lab. He roared with jealousy which made Wendy nervous. If word got out that Wendy and Nick hooked up, it could have a terrible turn out. Someone would have to transfer, possible demotion for Nick.

"Hey..." Hodges whispered

"what's up?" Wendy answered

"nothing I just wanted to apologize about last night, I shouldn't have acted like such an ass"

"okay" Wendy said continuing her work.

"Are you alright? You seem kind of… weird" Hodges said looking at her funny.

"I'm fine"

"okay if you say so" he said leaving, Wendy sighed.

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

In interrogation...

"you were mad at her?" Nick said standing next to the perp. Closing in.

"well hell yeah... I was pissed she was cheating" the perp said, Nick opened up to the crime scene photos showing the perp.

"mad enough to kill her!" Nick said, the perp's whole demeanor changed he started to look really sick. The man turned and throws up on Nick's shirt; he fell out of the chair. Nick left, to the locker-room pissed. He throws away his shirt without thinking.

He searched throw his locker looking desperately for an extra shirt. Then he remembered it was in his office. He had to walk through the whole lab without his shirt, with all the afflictions of the night prior showing.

Once he made it to his office he forgot to shut the door. He searched desperately threw his drawers of his desk. There was a knock at the door.

"Oh Nicky, oh Nicky" Catherine said, chuckling a bit.

"Yes Catherine"

"seems you found yourself a biter... Who's the lucky lady?"

"no one"

"yea ok, who is she?"

"don't worry about it Cath"

"I probably don't even know her…" Nick's face changed as Catherine joked with him "or do I?" Nick stood up and motioned Catherine to come in. "is it someone in the lab?" Catherine said shocked, Nick buried his face in his hands and nodded yes.

"Yea, it was just that one time I swear… I had too much to drink"

"Sara?" Catherine said sitting across from Nick.

"No no, I can't tell you because then you would have to Ecklie and I don't want to put you in that situation"

"Nicky please, you know that I'm not one to follow protocol besides you're my friend before anything… so was it Mandy?"

"no…"

"who's left? Was it…" Catherine thought hard then she realized who "Wendy! You slept with Wendy!"

"don't shout, geez Cath yea it was Wendy"

"what happened?"

"I don't know I woke up in her bed naked you put it together… what am I going to do?"

"I don't know Nicky"

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

It was finally the end of shift and end of a very strange day. Wendy walked to her car and tried to start it; it made a funny noise and died.

"No… no… no" she cried she went outside the car and opened the hood as smoke started coming out.

"You need any help?" she her Nick call out from his Denali. Before she could answer he was already standing next her he was wearing one of Greg's shirts which looked funny.

"Yea thanks... Nice shirt"

"thanks, some guy throw up one today" Nick said coughing he started clearing out the smoke. "Wendy your transmission shit the bed" Nick said stepping away, coughing.

"Oh no!" Wendy said running into the car.

"Wendy I can give you a ride home" Nick said hesitate.

"Are you sure?" Wendy said looking at the ground.

"Yea," Nick said moving his shoulder as it started to ache. "I mean only if you're comfortable with it"

"okay, what happened to your arm?"

"I don't know it's just been sore since Henry's birthday, when I got into that accident"

More to come!


	4. Oops We did it again

**Morning After**

**Disclaimer: I dont own anything!**

**Please Enjoy and Review!**

**

* * *

****Ch4: _Oops… I did it again_**

Nick and Wendy didn't say a word the whole car ride. Nick accidently touched Wendy's shoulder when pulling out of the parking lot.

They sat now in silence, in her parking garage. He started to feel the same urges he felt this morning seeing Wendy in the towel and when they touched. The sexual tension in the car alone could have made the windows foggy. But neither of them could have pulled away, the presence of each other was intoxicating.

Nick's mind started to run wild with naughty thoughts of him and Wendy. Wendy wasn't innocent either, after seeing Nick without his shirt. All she could think about was his abs and big muscular arms.

Besides she couldn't wait forever for Hodges, and Henry wasn't a big step up for her anyway. But Nick, Nick was a man. He put himself in danger, saved lives, and was very confident, p.s. and was very hot.

Nick was afraid that his body would act on his urges knowing full well that it wasn't allowed. His mind tried to persuade him not to but he was a weak man when it came to women. Finally he reached across and opened Wendy's door.

"Wendy I'm sorry, but I'm a weak man… if you don't get out now we are going do something that will put our jobs at risk. I don't want to see you Los your job because I can't control myself..." Nick said trailing off, he looked up at Wendy. Wendy turned and shut the door. She pulled Nick into a kiss one similar like the one she gave Hodges. But this time she got the response she wanted and needed. Nick pulled Wendy closer, deepening the kiss.

"Oh Nick your right" she said "we shouldn't but I'm weak too" she said seductively, she climbed on his lab kissing him. They climbed into the backseat never breaking the kiss. Wendy pushed her hands under Nick's shirt gently dragging her nails on his sides. Nick smiled sinisterly in her mouth; Wendy bit his lip as he pulled away slightly.

Nick kissed her again while slowly started undressing her as she did the same to him.

Wendy rested on Nick's chest as his breathing restored. Nick drew circles and played with Wendy's hair. They were semi dressed, and now just laid in the back seat.

"Do you remember… last night?" Nick asked Wendy looked up at him.

"Bits and pieces why?"

"do you know if we used protection?" he asked looking down at her.

"I don't know…" she said nervously

"what is going between us?" he asked looking away confused.

"Oh my god" Wendy said shocked she got out of his Denali buttoning her shirt. Nick was shocked and tried to run after her but his pants fell down.

"Wendy I didn't mean it like that! Wendy! Please stop!" Nick finally fixed his pants and caught her as she got in the elevator. He blocked the door not letting it shut.

"Nick goes away! I'm not going be some bimbo you can turn to..."

"Wendy it's not like that at all…"

"some of us have places to be" some man yelled in the elevator.

"Take the stairs! I'm trying to talk here… Wendy please, I'm sorry that it came out wrong I didn't mean to upset you" Wendy was impressed; Hodges would have never done that. Wendy crossed her; Nick gently took her hand, and led her out.

"What?"

"please hear me out, I don't want to get too involved if you're not" he pleaded, Wendy hugged him.

* * *

Sorry it was so short, the next ones are longer promise! Please review! the next chapters include more Hodges and drama at the lab!


	5. Secrets Out

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**Please Enjoy and Review!**

**Morning After Ch5: Secrets out**

The lab techs were preparing for a mass processing. They had twenty two suspects coming in and all needed processing. Nick was giving a prep speech to the techs and officers that were going to help.

"…only ask these guys to give there samples, there dangerous Hodges I don't want you to get head butted again. That goes for all of you, this is strictly procedure I don't want anyone to get hurt…" he continued but Wendy was lost remembering how a great kisser Nick was. And he remembered their hands exploring each other's body, he could barely keep his mind straight too.

Wendy was brought back to reality as her phone vibrated. She went to check it, 'new message from Mandy'

'whts goin on btwn u and Nick?' Wendy looked at her phone then at

Mandy.

"Simms… back to work" Nick called out smiling at Wendy while reading a file with Ray. Wendy smiled at him and there gaze at each other lasted just a little too long. Hodges starred at Wendy as she gave Nick the same look she use to give in, Hodges felt something break inside he felt his heart explode.

The thug handed Hodges his shoes, Hodges was looking like someone had killed a puppy in front of him. He finished processing the thug and like an assembly line he went to Wendy.

"I just need a DNA sample…" Wendy said opening a new Q-Tip.

"why?"

"I just need to take a swab in your mouth…"

"no"

"sir I just…" Wendy said reaching closer to the thug with the Q-Tip.

The man had spit on Wendy, it landed right on her face. The officer pulled the thug back, Nick looked up unaware of what happened. A tear filled her eye, Hodges saw he turned all of his angry toward Wendy and tries to defend her.

"ay ay what was that for? You don't spit on a female… apologize now!" Hodges yelled, and just like last time he paid for. The thug lifted both of his fists giving Hodges an upper cut from hell, lifting him clear off the ground. Hodges fell onto his work station. The thug shook off the officer and raised his fists again, Nick came out of nowhere and stuffed the blow with his arms and his face. Nick pushed with all his might it sent the thug back a step and right into Ray who applied a choke maneuver. Nick grabbed Hodges and picked him off the table as Ray and the giant came crashing down. It happened so quickly, it didn't seem real, Hodges felt dizzy and rested his head on the ground. His chin started to bleed, as well as Nick's cheek from the edge of the handcuffed pushing through their skin.

"Hodges, are you alright? Hodges… someone call a bus" Nick said holding Hodges head still, Ray came over and helped Nick.

"I'm… fine..." Hodges said trying not to look like a baby in front of

Wendy. Hodges tried to sit up it hurt his neck, Nick laid him down.

"Hodges don't move… you could have a neck injury so just relax" dr. Ray said holding Hodges head still.

EMS arrived in no time. Hodges had a few stitches in his chin and diagnosed with a concussion and a sprained neck. Everyone cleared out of the bull pen, as people were getting help.

"have you seen Wendy?" Nick asked Mandy, who was talking to Archie. Nick also got a few stitches and a band aid. Mandy was shocked by the question, but the Texan just looked at her.

"Umm… yeah she just went into the locker room" Nick nodded and took off leaving Mandy semi clueless but Archie in the dark but he didn't even seem to care. "I know that there was something going on between them it's so obvious"

"What are you talking about?" Archie said

"Nick and Wendy… keep up or I'll share my gossip elsewhere"

"With who? Henry? And besides aren't Wendy and Hodges like I don't know a thing?"

"No because Hodges is too dedicated to the lab"

"Bummer, so what you think Wendy is messing around with Nick?"

"Yes!" Mandy said "do you know who would know?"

"Catherine" Archie said

"Yea… good thinking"

"I'm not just good looks you know" Mandy laughed

In the locker-room, Nick creaked the door open slightly. Wendy was upset and wiping her face.

"Wendy?" Nick asked quietly Wendy looked away wiping her eyes. Nick slowly came in, sitting next to her.

"Hey... Are you ok?" Wendy said trying to make it look like she wasn't upset.

"I'm fine… what about you?" he said in concern. Just then Mandy opened the door, Nick's arm was around Wendy trying to comfort her.

"Mandy can you give us a minute?" Nick asked, Mandy shocked nodded her head. Once Mandy left Wendy looked shocked at Nick.

"So much for keeping this a secret?" Wendy said joking

"My main concern is you not rumors at work I'll deal with those later"

Nick said squeezing Wendy in a half hug.


	6. Head Games

**Please Review and Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own them, darn!**

**Morning After Ch6: Head Games**

Nick sat at his desk tapping his pen as he tried to read a report. The cut on his face had scabbed over and itched terribly. The incident had left Nick in a drowning pool of paperwork. He was also been waiting for some results from trace. He checked his watch it had been almost forever since he dropped them off. Nick wasn't going call Hodges out for it, besides Hodges was still pretty banged up, but insisted on working.

"hey Hodges, how is everything?" Nick asked, but as much as Nick tried to hide it, he was angry and slightly jealous of Hodges. Especially today, Nick felt as if Hodges wasn't doing his samples on purpose. Everyone else's samples were tested.

"hush..." Hodges spun around he was flame testing a piece of evidence and still had the torch on. Nick's shirt sleeve caught fire. Nick ripped his shirt and started stomping on it. Nick's torso was exposed showing the marks of his and Wendy's last encounter. Hodges felt the jealously and rage pump through his veins. Wendy was his; no one else's especially not, some Texan womanizer!

Finally Nick's shirt was out he picked it up and it fell apart.

"oahhh sorry about that you startled me" Hodges said

"did you run my samples?" Nick said trying to hide his own anger; the two men were on the verge of fighting.

"oh no... Sorry I knew I forgot to do something my bad" Hodges said, Nick stormed out mad as can be. Hodges looked over at Wendy's station as she watched Nick leave. Hodges walked over to Wendy. "Are you sleeping with Stokes?"

"what are you talking about?"

"Nick! Are you sleeping with Nick? Answer me... You owe me at least that much!"

"I owe you! Hodges I have been waiting for you for years, you didn't do anything. Now I have a great man who has taken an interest in me, he takes me out to eat, movies, everything that I wanted you to do he does! And I'm not sorry!"

"but don't you see he only wants to get in your pants! Are you that naive were you don't know? Or do you not care? He's using you!"

"no he's not, we like each other and that's all that matters. He's not using me and he doesn't play twisted head games with my emotions... You jerk, you make me wait for you and you still don't make a move! I can't wait forever!"

"I played head games you're one too talk!"

"Hodges shut up! You had your chance now get out of my lab!" she said in tears, pushing him out.

Later on Nick was in prints 'getting' results for a case but he was talking to Mandy.

"where's Wendy?" Nick asked looking around.

"she's in the locker room her and Hodges had a fight earlier she's a little upset... Nothing to stress about"

"why would I be stressed?" Nick said trying to contain himself trying to play it off.

"you are not fooling anyone Texan, I know you and Wendy… well you know"

"shhhhh… not so loud, I don't want people to hear… how do you know did she tell you?"

"you just did, but that is not the point Stokes, Wendy is a friend so if you hurt her I will pour acid on your eyeballs and remove your skin" Mandy said, Nick laughed. "do you at least like her? Be honest"

"yes I like her; it surprised the hell out of me. Yea I like her she's funny, smart, beautiful, and she is not freaked out about what I do… yea I like her I really do" Nick said, Mandy looked at Nick. "I'm serious Webster I really do like her"

"good now I don't have to kill you… just watch it though"

"watch what?"

"Hodges, you were a jock in high school, now don't get mad I'm making assumption but… Jocks have just the physical strengthen however nerds, like Hodges, have knowledge on their side so just make sure you watch yourself, okay?"

"Hodges… well he did just set my shirt on fire but I remembered to keep a spare this time, you really think he would do something?"

"love makes us do silly things, Stokes" Mandy said, Nick left her lab and headed back to his office. He started thinking about his and Wendy's relationship and what Mandy said. _Love makes us do silly things, Stokes. Love_, a four letter word with such a heavy meaning. Was risking his job a _silly thing_, was jeopardizing the reputation of the lab a _silly thing_, was breaking lab protocol a _silly thing_, was he in love with Wendy? He started to think he was. He sat at his desk thinking his head buried in his hands, when he heard a knock at the door he looked up and it was Hodges, they both starred nervously at each other. Though it was nerves it was anger, jealously, and a little envy of each other, that filled the hate stares.

"what do you want Hodges?" Nick said

"What do I want?" Hodges said, he walked in and shut the door behind him. "Listen hear, Stokes… everyone in the lab knows about you and Wendy, but no one has told Ecklie yet… you are a pitiful boss, and I will report you to Ecklie but I hold off on that if you…"

"You're gonna blackmail me… you're a pitiful excuse for a person! Go ahead and tell Ecklie I will get a shift change I will be the person she needs me to be and I won't make her wait! So report me and I will tell Wendy about our little chit chat!"

"I will win her back! I love her!"

"Well so do I and I already have her and I will be damned if she will go back to you!"

"I will win her back!"

"Over my dead body! Get the fuck out of my office!" Nick said, Hodges left and the whole lab was at a standstill. Nick slammed the door shut and Catherine came in so Nick confessed everything to her, she was his best friend. She wanted to report him but Nick said no, he didn't want to cause anymore problems.


	7. Lucky

Morning After Ch7: Lucky

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Just for the sake of argument, Meat Jekyll hasn't happened… yet. I wrote this before that episode.

Please Enjoy and Review!

One month later… Nick and Wendy had been secretly dating since that fateful night. Nick and Hodges have been at odds since there own fateful talk.

Today they had the same day off, which was rare so they spent it together. They were at an organic market, Wendy tried to eat healthy Nick on the other hand didn't care what he ate as long as it was good.

"I'm hungry you want to stop somewhere for a bite" Wendy asked cuddling against Nick's arm holding his hand tight.

"Around here?" he said surprised "sure..." Nick groaned Wendy hugged him tight. They walked in holding hands and were seated at a table. It was a little coffee shop looking bodega. Wendy's back was towards the door. Nick looked at the menu trying find what was good to eat, when Wendy started rub her foot against Nick's leg. Nick peeked over the menu and looked at Wendy who was smiling. They were the only two inside besides the cook and the owner.

"Your so bad" Nick said smiling, the truth is Wendy and Nick hadn't been 'together' since there fight at the garage. They realized that sex just complicated things.

"What?" she said trying to act innocent. Wendy leaned over the table and gave Nick a kiss. Wendy and Nick made small talk, when two thugs entered the small bodega. Nick immediately grabbed Wendy's hand tight scaring her slightly. She went to speak, but Nick shook his head.

"Gimme the money in the register!" the one thug yelled pulling out a weapon Nick sneakily pulled out his phone and called the police. As the other thug came over Nick stood up and blocked Wendy from the man. As the register owner started to empty her safe.

"Give me your wallets" the man said Nick handed his wallet over "I want hers too" the man said pocketing Nick's wallet, he started to walk to Wendy. Nick slightly pushed the man back.

"You don't need hers you have mined" Nick cried the man hit Nick in the face with his gun. Nick fell to the floor, as Wendy screamed giving the man her wallet. The man counted the money as the owner went to the back with one of thugs.

"Nick is you alright?" Wendy said kneeling next to Nick, Nick nodded trying to shake off the blow. His eye was already almost swollen shut, the thug grabbed Wendy by her hair back to him. Nick shot up, trying to fight his dizziness.

"Leave her alone!" Nick said stepping close the thug's gun rested on

Nick's head.

"You better step back" the thug said, Nick grabbed Wendy with one hand and pulled her away while hitting the gun so he couldn't shoot. Wendy slid away hysterical in tears. The thug hit Nick again with the gun, but Nick stumbled on to a table and continued to fight. The thug mounted Nick and hit him again and again with his fists. Gunshots rang out followed by screams, and Nick fell unconscious. Everyone froze. The other thug came out covered in blood, the other thug stepped off Nick. Wendy held Nick close as he started to wake up, his face was badly beaten and his jaw was obviously broken.

"what about the girl?" the thug raised his gun and shot at Wendy, Nick shielded her causing him to get shot in the side, but she hit her head on the table knocking her out cold. The thug shot again, this time hitting Nick. Nick was shot in the shoulder and passed out on Wendy. The thugs ran out as sirens came close.

"All hands on deck, we have a bodega shooting in Henderson. Two were pronounced dead at the scene but we have two survivors. Jane Doe has a concussion, John Doe… is still in surgery the doctor said he's still touch and go" the room got quiet as Catherine continued with the case instructions "Sara and Dr. Ray you guys go to the hospital see if you can identify the victims there wallets were stolen… Greg you're with me we will be at the crime scene"

"Okay… where's Nick?" Greg asked looking around.

"It's his day off"

"Lucky" Greg said jokingly.


	8. Who Are You?

**Morning After Ch8**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**Please Review and Enjoy!**

Ch8: Who Are You?

Sara and Ray walked inside the hospital, and made it just as Nick's doctor came out of surgery.

"You must be the CSIs... I'm Doctor Green" he shook both their hands.

"I'm CSI Langston this is CSI Sidle, how is he?"

"Broken eye socket, broken jaw, and two GSWs he should be fine"

"I hear a but coming"

"He has a few skull fractures that have caused a little brain swelling, brain swelling is tricky" they followed the doctor into a recovery, where Nick was. His face was covered in bandages almost like a mummy, his jaw was wired shut. Sara looked at him, studying him "we had to wire his jaw shut to properly set it in place we are taking them off tomorrow... He put up one hell of a fight" Ray and Sara photographed Nick unaware that it was him. Nick was an unconscious, but he looked peaceful. They finished up processing him, the doctor handed Ray Nick's belongings. Ray didn't even look at them if he had he would have recognized that it was Nick's things. "I hope you catch who did this, no man should have to suffer like this for trying to protect his family"

"_Family?_" Sara asked

"The woman is pregnant I would say 4-6 weeks at least... I'll take you to see her she has a concussion but besides being a little loopy she's alright... I'll take you to see her last I heard she was asleep" as they left Sara did a double take on the mysterious man, before joining the other men. They arrived at a triage room the doctor stopped and looked at his beeper. "Sorry I have to go... We are keeping her overnight for observations" the doctor left, Sara looked in and wasn't able to see the woman's face. The woman, Wendy, was facing the other direction asleep holding her stomach. Sara placed her hand on the door, but didn't open the door.

"What's wrong?" Ray asked

"She been through enough let's just go through John Doe's stuff and wait for her to wake up"

"Ok, after you..."

**Crime Scene**... Catherine took photos of Nick and Wendy's blood pool she photographed the table knocked over. Greg dusted the register he photographed a print, he stepped back and tripped. He noticed a wallet in the corner covered in blood, he photographed it and reached for it. Greg opened it and saw Nick's driver's license, his jaw dropped and he felt sick to his stomach.

"Catherine!" Greg said, Catherine continues to work.

"Hold on Greg"

"Catherine, look!" Greg ran over and showed Catherine.

"Oh my god... Where did you find this?"

"Over in the corner"

"I'm going to go to the hospital keep processing" Catherine left as everyone stopped in shock, Brass tried to comfort Greg to keep him focus on his work.

**Hospital**... Sara looked hard at John Doe's rings; she studies the one very intently.

"This ring looks so familiar..." Sara said as Ray looked at another.

"What college did Nick go to?"

"Texas A&M... Nick... Nick! Oh my god, it's Nick!" Sara said running out of the work area they were in. She ran towards Nick's and saw Catherine she looked very uneasy.

"Sara... Have you talked to John Doe?"

"No... Is it..." Sara asked as her eyes became very glassy.

"I don't know..." Catherine said she looked in Nick's room "oh my god... Have you talked to Jane Doe?"

"No she is asleep, Catherine she's pregnant" Sara said, Catherine looked shocked. They walked towards her room, she was still asleep as they walked in and caught a glimpse of her face. "Wendy?" Sara said shocked, Wendy fluttered eyes open Catherine gently held her hand.

"Wendy, can you hear me?" Catherine said, Wendy had a bruise on her forehead. She shot up scared, she held her up trying to protect herself and cried.

"Please..." Wendy cried, Catherine came over trying to comfort.

"Wendy your safe, shhhhh, Wendy your safe" Catherine said, Wendy opened her eyes and started to calm down "Wendy you were attacked earlier today, who were you with?"

"At the bodega" Wendy said

"Yes who was with you?" Catherine said, Wendy's eyes became extremely glassy.

"It was Nick... Is he..." she started to cry.

"No..."

"I'm going to call Ecklie and Brass" Sara whispered and left.

"Wendy, the doctor told us you're pregnant. Did you know?" Catherine asked.

"Yes... is my baby alright?"

"Yes, does Nick know?" Catherine asked, Wendy's eyes shot wide.

"No... How is he?" Wendy said crying.

"He's stable" Catherine said

"I take it he told you about us..."

"Yea... He told me from the beginning"

"Can I see him please?" Wendy said wiping her tears "I have to see him... Please" Catherine looked away, it wasn't a good idea major damage control needed to be done. Wendy sat up trying to get out of her bed crying desperately needing to see Nick.

"Wendy I don't know..."

"Catherine I don't care how it will look! I need to see him, please!" Wendy sobbed into Catherine's shoulder and then them when she stopped crying they looked at each other, she took a deep breath and looked at Catherine "I am going to see him!" Wendy pushed past Catherine bringing her IV stand with her. Catherine realized that Nick and Wendy weren't a little fling 'friends with benefits' kind of deal that they truly cared for each other.

"I'll take you to see him" Catherine said softly.

* * *

More to come! Next chapter includes Nick's medical problems, people around the lab find out, and Hodges and Nick continued to battle for Wendy, but now there battles intensify! Please review, tell me what you like and don't like.


	9. As it Begins

Morning After Ch9

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Please Review and Enjoy!

Ch9: As it Begins

A few hours later... Wendy never left Nick's side she held his hand tight rubbing. The team watched from outside, in disbelief, Ecklie had taken them off the case and passed it to day shift.

Ecklie was pissed to say the least, Nick and Wendy were very straight laced, always followed the rules. But now they broke the rules in the biggest way.

However in Ecklie's mind, he saw it as genuine feelings he saw Wendy at Nick's bedside. He watched how as she gently touched his cold face, the whole team watched. Ecklie's phone rang; he walked off to answer it.

Catherine knew all along about Nick and Wendy's relationship the rest of the team only knew rumors they heard from others. And now everyone knew Wendy was pregnant, which didn't help it, especially that their relationship came so abruptly to light... Except Nick, no one had told Nick.

Nick's chest all of a sudden shot up, and his head pushed backwards against the pillow. His arms tense up as he started having a seizure in the hospital bed. Ray rushed in helping Nick, Greg got help, and Catherine pulled Wendy outside the room to let the doctors inside. The doctors ran in helping Nick, his heart rate was out of control then it just stopped.

His body stopped moving Ray started to do chest compressions, the doctors worked on Nick's mouth helping his breathing. Sticking him with needles, giving him more and more medicine.

"Stand clear!" a doctor yelled zapping Nick's body, his heart started beating slowly. The doctors had him up higher then he was, his color came back a little. Nick went from extremely pale to pale, he was able to open his one eye. He wasn't able to see much his vision was blurry, he chest hurt and his face throbbed.

Nick raised his arm grabbing Ray's arm, it was a weak motion but enough to catch Ray's attention. Nick's arm slid down, lifelessly, Ray caught Nick's hand just before it fell. Nick's heart rate returned to normal to everyone's surprise. Nick opened his mouth making a strange noise; the doctors removed the wires on Nick's mouth.

"Hey, Nick how do you feel?" Ray said holding Nick's hand tight and gently touching his shoulder. "You really scared us" Ray said softly, Nick opened his mouth to speak but no words came out. It was like Nick forgot how to speak, though his broken jaw didn't help matters any either.

"...Wendy?" was all Nick could say it was barely a sound it was such a weak whisper, Ray smiled.

"She's fine... She's outside now waiting to come in" Ray said motioning for Wendy to come in, she ran in happy to see Nick. Ray left in giving them their privacy, he returned to the group.

"Ray, what just happened?" Catherine said.

"He's awake... The doctors put Nick on life support his body is starting to function on its own, this is a good sign" Ray said, the mood definitely lightened... Until Ecklie returned.

"Day shift recovered the surveillance video on scene. Archie was able to clean it up and get one of the perpetrators' faces; it will be on the news within the hour" Ecklie said and then left going to inform the sheriff.

"I'm going to head back to the lab to find out what the hell happened?" Greg said.

"You guys go I'll stay here" Catherine said the team reluctantly left.

The Lab... The team watched as Nick fought with the assailant and watched as

Nick took one hell of a beating. The video ended and the team was eager to solve cases and continue on Nick and Wendy's even though they weren't on the case. As everyone including Archie left the AV lab and Hodges snuck in, he was trying to hide from everyone else. Hodges watched the video and then left upset to the locker room.

"Damn..." Hodges said upset he tried to hide his tears. He looked at the notes on Wendy and Nick's locker. He sniffed the flowers on Wendy's locker, he looked at a note. 'I hope I get to help plan the baby shower, get better soon ~ Mandy' Hodges read the note several times before the message on it sunk.

Once the message sunk it, Hodges felt his heart explode with rage. He ripped the note off the locker and ripped it up; he turned and knocked everything off of Nick's locker. And stormed out of the locker room, rage pumping through his veins.

Unbeknownst to him, Mandy saw him as was deeply frightened by this. She looked at what he done and left for the hospital.

Hospital... Catherine sat down beside Nick; Wendy was back in her room asleep. Nick started coughing which frightened Catherine she jumped up giving him some water.

"You alright?" she asked

"I'm... fine... thanks... Any news?"

"We are still looking for him Nicky, you rest alright" Catherine said rubbing his head, Nick didn't know Wendy was pregnant and Catherine wasn't going to say anything. She gently squeezed his hand, he dozed off and Catherine sobbed quietly. Nick was going to be fine but the scare of losing him, especially after Warrick.

Their original team has been significantly smaller, Grissom left with Sara to France. Warrick had died as well as Holly Gribbs who lasted a week or two. The only people left were Nick, Catherine and you could count Greg and Brass they were kind of too. Sure they had people come and go like Mike Keppler and Riley, Mike had died and Riley bailed. However Sara was back but nothing was the same.

Catherine watched Nick sleep peacefully, Nick didn't realize how close he had came to death and he didn't care. He was alive and so was Wendy and to him that's all that matter.

"Umm... Catherine?" Mandy said

"Yes... Mandy what is it?" Catherine asked, Mandy looked scared.

"How is he?"

"Alright... What is wrong you look like you have seen a ghost?"

"Know how Hodges liked Wendy I mean really liked her, I think that Hodges is going off the deep end"

"Why would you say that?"

"Some of the lab rats and me put some get well cards and flowers on Wendy and Nick's locker..."

"That was sweet"

"Please let me finish..." Mandy said slightly shocking Catherine, "he ripped everything off of Nick's locker... I don't know what to do?" Mandy said looking down. Nick started coughing still asleep Catherine rubbed his head, before walking outside with Mandy.

"Oh gosh, well he could just be jealous I'm sure it's nothing big" She hoped.


	10. L is for Lies

Morning After Ch10

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Please Review and Enjoy!

Morning After Ch10: **L** is for Lies

The nurse was checking a very alert and quickly recovering Nick Stokes who just the day before was on life support and changed to a talking and stubborn Texan.

"how are you feeling today, Mr. Stokes?" the nurse asked though he felt better or convinced himself that he felt better, he was still pretty banged up. His eye socket and jaw were still broken; he had still been shot twice so his physical appearance was still not at the best.

"Better now" he said as Wendy walked inside the room. She needed to tell him she was pregnant before he heard it from anyone else. She didn't want to have people congratulating them especially if Nick didn't know what was going on. "How are you, darling?"

"Fine, I have to talk to you" she said sitting down at the end of his bed picking her nails. Nick sat up; fighting his muscles was so sore.

"What's wrong?" he asked lightly touching her arm, she picked at her nails nervous. Nick could see the nervousness she always did that when she was really nervous.

"Um... Wow" she said looking up fighting tears, should she be crying? She didn't even know herself. "I'm... I'm pregnant" she whispers looking back down at her fingers. She didn't want to look up and see that the man she had fallen in love with was just putting up a front and would bail leaving her with this kid. She felt him giving her a kiss on her forehead and hugging her. She hugged him back so relieved he was staying.

"I love you" he whispers in her ear she felt a tear escape. "There is no one on this earth I would rather have a child with then you"

"I love you too," she whispered back, they continue hugging for at least a minute. "Everybody already knows"

"What do you mean?"

"the doctor blabbed to the whole lab when I was Jane Doe, I don't care" Wendy laid next to Nick and they discussed what their futures had in store for them as co-workers, lovers and parents-to-be, which scared them both to death but they were both to scared to let their fear show.

Back at the station... Catherine waited for Brass to return to his office. He was in interrogation hold two suspects that were involved in Nick and Wendy's case. He returned frustrated.

"So?" Catherine said hoping they talked them only had circumstantial evidence but knew they were guilty.

"they didn't give me anything" Brass said, he had two options either let them walk which was not happening or have Nick come down and make an ID. The problem with that plan was Nick was still in the hospital but Wendy had a serious concussion with amnesia and even if she could ID the suspects any decent lawyer could rip it to shreds however Nick could. "Nick has to come down and make an ID or they walk"

"Jim?" Catherine said very hesitate trying to protect Nick.

"I know Cath, but this is our only chance on getting these guys if they walk you know we won't see them again... I can't just let these guys walk" Jim said, she knew he was right.

"I'll call him but only if he's up to it and if his doctor let's him... We can't add any stress I would rather have Nick healthy then this collar" she called him and was surprise on how eager he was to come down.

Back at the hospital... "Are you sure you want to do this, babe?"

"Yes... They tried to kill you; I don't want them to think they scared us into not being able to still have our lives"

"They tried to kill you too"

"Tried but didn't and I have to show them that"

"I'm coming then, you have clothes at my apartment let me run over and grab you some... I'll be back" she said giving him a kiss.

Wendy walked into the parking garage and up to Nick's Denali, Greg dropped it off yesterday for her. She stopped at the driver side door when someone pushed her from behind. She dropped the keys and barely caught herself on the door. The person ripped her around and she recognizes the person.

"Hodges what are you doing?" she tries to shake his grip but can't and it just tightens. Fear consumes her body quicker than ever, Hodges looks evil his eyes filled with rage and jealously. "Let go of me" she cries

"I love you and you just use me! I would do anything for you and this is how you treat me, how dare you? I hope you and your Texan womanizer live happily ever after. Because just wait till he leaves you for another woman leaving you chewed up and used just like the little whore you are!" Hodges yelled he pushed her back up against the Denali she slides down to the ground paralyzed by fear and he spits on her "if you tell anyone about this, you don't even want to know what will happen" he kicks dirt on her and leaves, Wendy just sat on the ground for maybe a half an hour before leaving.

When she returns to the hospital Nick is curious on why it took so long when she lives right around the corner. But he sees her face; she looks deeply frightened and saddened.

"Are you alright, babe?" Nick asks concerned he touches her arm trying to comfort her.

"I'm fine I'm just nervous that's all" she lies to him.

"About what? You will be a great mother"

"About this line up what if I recognize them and them remember what happened? I just don't know if I can deal with it right now that's all" she cries not because of what she said though that did frighten her some, but laying to Nick really upset her, he hugs her tight.

"I don't want you to be upset, when I go in just sit in Brass' office"

"Good idea, see I'm just stressing myself out sorry to..."

"Don't say sorry, I'm sorry I didn't even think of how this could make you feel... I didn't me to be so headstrong; I guess I'm just angry about this...

I'm sorry" he said Wendy felt like crap. She didn't know why she lied to Nick, it was fear she was Hodges would hurt her, her baby, Nick or himself.

Please Review!


	11. O is for Obsession

Morning After Ch11

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Please Review and Enjoy!

Morning After Ch11: O is for Obsessed

Hodges watched Wendy sit nervously in Brass' office she looked scared. Hodges felt guilty for scaring Wendy because he truly did love her deeply. Showing it was his problem, perhaps threatening her and pushing up against a car was not the best approach but the more he thinks about it the more angered he gets. He thinks about their awful bastard child they will have, and the thought of Nick and Wendy being together in the most special and immediate way made him sick to his stomach. But that was he could think about, and to him it justified his actions in a sick twisted way.

Hodges taps the printer making it look like he wasn't watching though he was watching like a hawk. Now he sees Nick hug HIS woman, and kiss HIS woman on a cheek. Hodges could feel that he was losing all sense with reality, but couldn't help himself any.

"good job Nicky I'm glad you're alright" Catherine says hugging him, just then her phone rings a she walls off to answer it. Mandy came running and hugged Wendy, however holding the burden of what she saw the day earlier private not wanting to add stress to Wendy.

"oh my gosh I'm so glad you guys are alright? Ah I could scream with joy" Mandy said looking at them both, she didn't want to look at Nick too much. She was afraid he would catch her grimace at his face. Mandy continues to talk girl talk with Wendy, Nick being the guy he is, looks around. Watching everyone cautious of everyone, and then he sees Hodges watching them. Nick stares back showing Hodges he has been caught Hodges watches Nick and the men just stare at each other. It wasn't a comfortable stare for either man; both men had found a new hatred in each other. Hodges flipped Nick the middle finger and walked over to his work station and continued to work. Nick was going to walk over to Hodges and punch him in the head.

Just them he heard the suspect arguing with Brass. Nick gently pushed Mandy and Wendy behind him. Nick stepped in front of them; Wendy lightly touched his back and looked over his shoulder to see what was going on.

The suspect had broke loose from Brass and charged Nick with his shoulder, Nick tried to block the blow but couldn't. Nick stumbled back, Mandy and Wendy both fell on the ground. Brass grabbed the suspect and was hit by an elbow, Nick took the suspect down. A double leg takedown that only happened because Nick's adrenaline was pumping on full. Nick turned the suspect over holding him down until Brass took the suspect away.

"are you alright?" the worry in Nick's voice masks the slur due to his afflicted jaw. He helps Wendy to her feet and sue hugs him, tightly not wanting him to let go. "I'm right here" he whispers in her ear, hearing her light sobs. Then Mandy joins the hug.

"Me too..." Mandy says tearing up, Nick and Wendy looks at Mandy smiling. "damn you guys are so cute... Then you go ahead and wreck a beautiful moment like that" she said leaving.

…

Later at Wendy's apartment, Wendy had just informed her roommate that she was expecting and she didn't get the response she was expecting.

"I'm not surprised" her roommate, Jenna, informed.

"why would you say that?" Wendy said snuggling close to Nick as Jenna got comfortable in the recliner across from them. Wendy's apartment reminded Nick of college, she always had people and they were always gossiping like he wasn't even there. Rebecca, Wendy's other friend was in the Kitchen looking for a pan to cook with, Nick was never really sure who Wendy's real roommate was, he just assumed it was Jenna because she was always here.

"you must have really been drunk. You guys were going crazy… you did the deed once on the couch, once more on your way to the bedroom… how times to you think they did it in the bedroom, Rebecca?" she shouted, Wendy blushed terribly and Nick chuckled lightly. Rebecca rose up four fingers from behind the counter "that's what I thought too, so overall you guys hit it about six times"

"how about we talk about something besides my sex life?"

"no, because I knew this was going to be special… Rebecca didn't I call this"

"she did"

"What? What do you mean you called it?" Wendy said, Nick laughed at the babbling women.

"The _morning after_... hello? He didn't escape once he woke up, he gave you a kiss on the cheek, I saw the look in both your eyes, and Wendy has talked about you all the time… the signs were all there, duhh"

* * *

Please Review! I see a fight between Nick and Hodges coming up in the very near future! Tell me what you think about it?


	12. V is for Violence

Morning After Ch12

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Please Review and Enjoy!

Morning After Ch12: V is for Violence

3 months later… Wendy sat at her lab station she worked swing shift now, one of them had to switch and Wendy changed. But tonight, she was working grave. She was five months pregnant and didn't truly like it. She felt huge even though her belly was just becoming noticeable, her back hurt and her feet were swollen... Oh and not to mention her personal favorite the mood swings were in hyper drive. She went from happy to sad to mad to jumpy back to happy then to horny and then all over again. She was waiting for Nick's case DNA results on a double homicide; working close to him however lightened her mood. Not to mention her first Lamaze class was tomorrow and her prenatal yoga was tomorrow and Nick promised to go... Kind of.

"hey darling'" Nick said resting his head her shoulder, he wrapped his hands around her waist and kissed her neck. She turned and faced him and loosely wraps her arms around his neck her one hand playing with his hair.

"hey you, you're bad" she said right before he kisses her.

"why? No one is here" he said breaking the kiss for a brief moment, he returned the kiss. She pulled him closer smiling in his mouth; he lifted her onto the table continuing to kiss. "what about... Keeping it... Professional?" she said in between kisses. He kissed her neck, kissing and sucking her sweet skin she moans quietly in his ear.

"umm" Nick and Wendy heard, followed by someone clearing there throat, they turned and it was Catherine with Ray. Nick smiled nervously at them as Wendy hid her face in Nick's neck, blushing. "umm, Wendy do you have my results?" Wendy pointed like a little kid in trouble to the printer. "thanks... Nicky come to my office"

"I'll be right there, Cath" he said as Catherine left with Ray. Wendy looked at Nick still blushing.

"so much for no one being here"

"yea... Sorry about that, I should go see what lecture, I'm going to get" he said helping her off the table.

"I'll see you in a few" she said, he went to leave but she pulled him in for a quick kiss.

After 'boss' Catherine had gave him lecture, the real Catherine came out.

"can I ask you something, cath?" he said quietly.

"about what?" she asked sitting behind her desk, he leaned back and motioned a pregnant belly.

"you are the only one I can talk to about this, you are my best friend a you are the only one I trust to ask questions about Wendy and... My child" Nick said, taking in the effect of finally saying it.

"how'd that feel?" she said, he took a deep breath and smiled. "what question?"

"can you still... You know?" Nick asked slightly embarrassed the internet gave mix answers, and Catherine smiled at his embarrassment. "we haven't in a while; I just don't want to hurt her or the little guy that's all..."

"yes you can... Oh Nicky" she said chuckling at Nick's embarrassment. "let her ride you, you just can't put pressure on her belly, all you need to do is..."

"thanks but I think I got it" he said, however he didn't laugh he looked out the window looking at Wendy. He looked away and ten at the floor and took a deep sigh.

"what is it, Nicky? I don't think you just came for some love making questions" she said, he chuckled a little.

"I called my sister Laura and told her all about the shooting and about Wendy"

"what did she say?"

"she wants me to call my parents" he said

"you haven't yet? I mean why you haven't?" she said surprised she always saw

Nick as a homebody, a good ol' Texas boy. But as she continued to think the last time Nick was home in Texas was after he was buried alive.

"I haven't talk to my father in years!" he shot back quickly. After Nick had returned from Texas, he was more on edge then before he left. He also changed his next of kin from his parents to his sister Laura and would not tell anyone why.

"what happen the last time you were down there?"

"what if I am a bad father and my child will hate me or what if I hate it?"

"do you hate your father?"

"no, he hates me"

"I highly doubt that... What happened the last time you were down there?"

"I was unpacking my suitcase. My ma was at the grocery store with Laura and my father and my brother Shaun were home. They came into the room I got startled for some reason I punched my father and tackled my brother, Shaun. I took off for the woods... I don't even remember doing it, Laura and my father found me. My father slapped in the face called me a crazy nut job... He yelled at me for being... An awful son and for always upsetting my ma" he said tearing up but then he quickly calmed down. "I stayed with my sister that was the last time I was down there. And I don't want my child to ever feel the way I feel, I just don't know what to do?"

"I can't tell you what to do, Nicky however I do suggest you tell your mother. Allow them the option to be in your child whether they deserve it or not but you hold the power in whether they stay apart of your child's life... Well at least until its old enough that is" she said they both chuckled.

"Thanks Cath" he said, his phone buzzed with a location of the main suspect in the double homicide he was working. "I got to go I'll talk to you later" he gave her a quick hug and left.

Wendy sat in the break room waiting for Mandy; Mandy had picked up a catalog filled with baby shower stuff. Wendy looked at her own magazine while waiting, she heard the door open and she looked up expecting Mandy but it was Hodges. She felt cold all over and readjusted in her seat trying to avoid her gaze as she could feel his stare.

"How have you been?"

"...alright you?"

"I've been better" he continued to stare at her "I've missed you" he whispers she tries to leave but he blocks the door. He corners her he slaps away the magazine and steps on it. "How long were you seeing Stokes before you gave it, huh? I heard all sorts of stories but you guys were awfully flirty during that strange underwear case. So how long was it, whore?" he said he gently places his hand on her belly bump. She freezes with fear for a brief second; she pushes past him and runs to the bathroom, hysterical. Mandy runs after her beaten her to the bathroom as Hodges hazily follows. Wendy passes the elevator a second or two before Nick gets off.

Nick had forgotten his camera it was charging off his computer. He follows Wendy to the bathroom not caring about his case and not seeing Hodges. As soon as Hodges saw Nick he turned and returns to his lab.

"Wendy?" Nick said lightly pushing the door open. Mandy stops him keeping the door closed or at least not opened enough so he could see Wendy. "What's going on? What's wrong with Wendy?"

Mandy bit her lip trying to chose her words carefully.

"Hodges? Was it him?" Nick said his anger uncontrollable, Mandy didn't answer but she did with her silence. Nick had tunnel vision for Hodges, he was like a shark who smelt blood.

Hodges was discussing his results with Catherine and Ray, he saw Nick coming and turned his body trying to hide.

"You son of a bitch!" Nick yelled walking into Hodges lab, grabbing him by the collar of his lab coat. Everyone was shocked especially Hodges he didn't expect Nick to do that he had extremely underestimated him. Catherine and Ray were stunned to say the least. "What did you do to her, you worm?" Nick said choking Hodges by his collar. Ray pulled Nick away a little as Catherine pushes Hodges away.

"Whoa! Nicky relax! What's going on?" Catherine said.

"Wendy is in the bathroom in tears because of this creep!" Nick said reaching for Hodges.

"I didn't do anything! I was pointing out the obvious, you're psychotic!"

"I'm psychotic? You get a kick out of upsetting a woman! It makes you feel like a big ol' man, making a lady cry!" Nick said, shoving Hodges to the ground. "You little bitch!"

"Hey! Hey!" Brass said pulling Nick out of the lab. "Relax Nicky!"

"Relax! I leave the lab for five minutes and this coward upsets Wendy! You wouldn't dare do it if I was here you bitch!" Nick was enraged to think that someone would ever I intentionally upset someone especially a man to a woman.

"Who you calling a bitch?" Hodges said walking towards Nick but Catherine cut him off.

"I'm right here! But nah you would rather upset Wendy... If you hurt one hair on her head I'll beat you face in!" Nick said noticing Mandy waving for him to come to the bathroom.

Nick walked past Hodges going towards the bathroom, Hodges tackles him inside the elevator. The elevator was empty and the door shuts right as they enter.

Catherine banged on the elevator door Brass and Ray rushes down the stairs.

Nick pushes Hodges off, Hodges hits the elevator door. Hodges throws a punch Nick ducks and elbows him in the ribs, Hodges grabs Nick but Nick knees him in the same spot. Nick swings but misses, a Hodges kicks Nick. Nick falls, Hodges kicks him over and over, and Nick punches Hodges in the thigh. Hodges falls and Nick struggles to stand and Hodges stands and swings again. Nick blocks the punch and elbows Hodges in the nose and pushes him back. Hodges punches Nick connecting with his jaw. Nick stumbles into the corner, Hodges goes to strike again but

Nick kicks him out of the elevator.

Hodges falls out of the elevator, and hits Greg and Ecklie. Ecklie looks furious, as Brass and Ray finally make it down the stairs.

"What is going on here?" Ecklie roared "my office now!"

"What is going on here?" Ecklie roared as Nick and Hodges sat in his office with Catherine a listened like children in trouble. "Fighting in the lab! I'm so appalled I'm speechless... You are both suspended!"

"For how long?" Nick shot back, louder then he wanted too. He was still much pumped from the fight.

"Until I figure out what happened!"

"This is bullshit!" Nick said standing up and yells back he had been working overtime to save money for the baby. "I didn't even start the fight, come on now!" he said his accent was always more detectable when he was angry.

"Two weeks, Stokes! Keep talking and it will be three!" Ecklie said, Nick bit his lip and looked away.

"Hodges suspended until further notice! Get out of my office!" Ecklie said,

Hodges left and Nick went to follow. "I didn't mean you Stokes"

"What?" Nick said, he tried to bite his lip bit seeing the smirk on Hodges face made his skin boil. "This is horseshit! He started to the fight and I need the money you know I have a kid on the way... And especially with the case load the lab is at. This is unbelievably!"

"You listen to me! I need to know what happened..."

"As anyone!" Nick said interrupting.

"Listen! I don't know if I can keep both you and Wendy here in the lab together"

"We don't even work the same shift! Just because so psychopath picked a fight with me doesn't show anything"

"Nick and Wendy have both acted professional even with everyone knowing about

Their relationship. Ecklie I was there when the fight... Started" Catherine said choosing her words carefully. "The fight was over when Hodges tackled Nick in the elevator" Wendy watches from outside and listens as Nick's anger starts to get the best of him.

"He's been provoking me for months to fight him, ever since Wendy and I started dating... He's been stalling on my lab results an today, he upset Wendy"

"We are adults here at this lab, Stokes! I can't have this high school drama where the public depends on us"

"You don't have to be so noble, maybe if you weren't always on TV and here doing your job. You would know have the shit that goes on here! You self promoting..."

"What did you just say to me?" Ecklie said, when Nick became anger he was the worst he would say the craziest stuff and wasn't his usual super nice guy.

"You heard me!" Nick says as Catherine starts pushing him out of the office.

"What the microphone hurt your ears?"

"You are on a thin line, Stokes!" Ecklie said his face redder then a tomato.

Wendy grabbed Nick's arm and calms him with just a touch. He goes to yell but instead looks at Wendy then back at Ecklie.

"Look..." Nick said quieter, "I filed a complaint a few weeks back, about the anonymous threats I was getting in my locker. And Hodges hostile behavior

Towards me and I specifically listed how I was afraid about something like this happening" he said Ecklie's face changed back to normal. "I'm sorry about before I was way out of line I just assumed you got my complaint... Sorry" Nick said.

"I'll look into it, ok?"

"Thanks" Nick said leaving.

"Catherine what is going on?"

"I'm not sure, there has always been some tension between the two of them, but it was never violent"

"Should I be worried?"

"I don't know?"

"Are you?"

"A little"

* * *

More to come! Please Review!


	13. Revenge is Best Served with Hate

Morning After Ch13

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Please Review and Enjoy!

Morning After Ch13: Revenge is best served with Hate

Nick's first day off in awhile was unusual and he tries to keep it productive. Tuesday was such an unusual day to have off but the more he thought about it the more it angers him. He goes grocery shopping and some small repairs in the house. He did some laundry; he picked up Wendy's silk nightie from the floor. She slept over last night, and had only been gone for a couple hours and he missed her. Nick wanted her to move in with him but he didn't know how to ask.

Nick sat on his couch putting ice on his jaw, and he looked at his phone. He strongly considers calling his parents or at least his mom. Wendy had encouraged him to because she called her mother and she seemed very uneasy about it. He picked up the phone setting the ice down; he dialed his mom's cell phone.

On the second ring she answers.

"Nick..." she says relieved

"hi ma"

"how have you been? It's been to long"

"I'm alright, how are you?"

"I'm fine, why are you really calling, Nicky?"

"what do you mean?"

"I mean... After everything that happened with your father and you, I didn't know if we would ever hear from you again"

"it's not your fault, ma" he said hearing her tear up in the other end "well, I am..."

"are you hurt? Oh god is it bad?"

"no ma, I'm gonna be a dad"

"oh Nicky my boy, you are going to be a father... Oh my baby is having my baby"

"ma I ain't your baby"

"ok honey... So who is the lucky lady? I didn't know you were seeing anybody, then again we haven't spoken in so long" trying the guilt trip he thought to him

"it's a woman I work with, she's... Great"

"well your father and I have time off coming up on Thursday, I know it's short notice but I would love to come up and visit, if you can get a little time off? I know your father would really want to come up and see you"

"well I do have time off let me talk to Wendy about it"

"how far along is she?"

"almost 6 months"

"oh geez, well call me soon"

"I will"

"talk to you soon"

"I'll call you back" he hung up his phone and sat down bored as can be. He turned on the TV and he flips through the channels. Nick turned off the TV and walked to his bedroom he hisses as he lies on the bed. He takes his shirt off and looks at the bruises on his skin and on his face. Then jumps back on his bed trying to catch up on sleep.

He heard a knock on his door and jumps out of bed. He grabs his tank top and struggles to put it on as he sees who the visitor is.

"Catherine? What are you doing here?"

"are you picking up Wendy up from the lab later?" she said pulling his tank top down for him.

"umm thanks... yea we are going to her prenatal yoga and her Lamaze class... Why is there something wrong?"

"no, I don't know how to tell you this?"

"Am I fired?" Nick said running his hands through his hair deeply frighten. The last thing Nick wants to hear is he has been fired, especially with all that's happened.

"No! No! Sorry the lab is divided" the lab was like a family to Nick, and now people hated because of this Wendy drama.

"what do you mean divided?"

"half the lab is on your side the other half is on Hodges side; this whole drama is really stirred up the lab"

"what do you mean?"

"half the lab typically the lab rats don't like you after this little love triangle, while the half likes you and hates Hodges... Look I got to go Nicky when you get to the lab, believe me you will see" she said leaving, Nick was left trying to figure out what to make of this.

The next four hours went by very slowly and Nick tried to preoccupy his mind surfing the web for baby.

As Nick walked into the lab he immediately felt the tension that Catherine talked about. He walked into his office and grabbed a file and returned to the reception desk.

"hey Judy" Nick said to the receptionist, Judy. Judy turned away and dials on the phone completely ignoring Nick. Nick decides not to fight her ignorance with the truth. He sits down and waits for Wendy; he scans the lab at the passing people.

Nick was stunned to say the least at who was actually on his side and was definitely not half the lab. It was less than half he received some of the worst looks. He was dumfounded that friends he had had for years had easily just left him.

"Hey babe" Wendy said scratching the back of Nick's head.

"hey you ready?"

"let me just give these to Sara I'll be right back"

"ok..." Nick is totally smitten be her presence never ever has a woman had the effect on him before. He watches her leaving before turning his attention back to his phone getting directions.

"you got it bad" Greg said sitting next to him.

"I know man"

"fighting over a girl it's so not you"

"I know but I can't help it but if Ecklie asks tell him it's worth it and I would definitely do it again" Nick said leaving with Wendy.

Later… Nick watches as various women try the impossible positions of yoga; they were all in different stages of their own pregnancy. However Nick is mesmerized by Wendy, she's sweating, her hair is a mess, and the grunts, groans, and moans were almost too much for him. Nick could not take his eyes off of her, not that he wanted too.

"great job ladies! Take a break" Cindy the leader of yoga class, Nick didn't even hear her or Wendy as she asks for her water.

"Nick... Hello?"

"oh sorry, here" Nick said handing Wendy her water bottle. Nick lightly touches her back.

"babe what are you doing?" Wendy says looking confuse at Nick.

"you are so beautiful" Nick said kissing her neck she lightly hugs him giggling against his face. "I can't help but touch you" he resumes kissing her neck and his other hand plays with the bottom of her shirt.

"babe stop" she giggles pushing him away, the whole class starts laughing at Nick and Wendy. Nick was the only man there and made an easy target.

After another hour of positioning her body in uncomfortable positions she was strangely sore. In muscles she wasn't aware could get sore, but she was more than happy to find out that Nick had found her attractive.

2:43am… Nick places small kisses on Wendy's belly bump, the information

Catherine gave Nick was very useful.

"Easy babe I'm sore" Wendy says as she runs her hand through his hair as it tickles her stomach.

"I called my parents today"

"how'd that go?" she said titling his face towards her.

"alright"

"my mom wants to come over with my step father they live close I told them I have to see your schedule"

"I said the same thing but now I have time off my parents want to come up on Thursday. What do you say?"

"I have a big family my parents are adoptive parents and my step dad is a mean guy"

"well I have to meet them eventually... We can have a BBQ; I'll clean out my pool"

"I didn't know you had a pool"

"there's a lot you don't know about me"

"what's that suppose to mean?" Wendy said propping up on one elbow.

"no... okay, this isn't the way I wanted it to happen. Wendy I want you to move in with me so we can be a real family and we can learn more about each other."

"oh well why didn't you just say that?" Wendy said kissing Nick before he could answer "I knew what you were saying I just like to see you sweat it's cute, I would be more than happy to move in with you" they kiss some more. "Thursday seems like a plan"

"yea" Nick said smiling

"I'm nervous"

"me too, but let's talk about it in the morning you have to work and sadly I don't" he kisses her forehead.

The next morning Nick drives Wendy to her apartment and she packs a few boxes and a suitcase.

"oh you're moving out so you can have sex with man candy all the time" Jenny says hugging Wendy and hugging Nick. "I still want to be friends and I want to go to the shower for it"

"ok, see ya, Jenny" Wendy says leaving.

When Nick dropped Wendy off at the lab she witnesses the hatred that Nick faces now. Archie, Henry, and Bobby all shot evil glares at Nick.

"be careful today; don't get caught up in this drama"

"I don't babe, besides Mandy is still cool"

"I know"

"so what are you going do today without me?"

"haha, clean the pool and get ready for our BBQ"

"don't forget to go to the store and pick up some stuff"

"I won't babe" Nick chuckles, Wendy gave him a kiss on the cheek and left. Wendy left and ran to Mandy; her belly was much bigger today. His phone rang it was his mom he had completely forgot to call her back.

"hey ma"

"hey Nicky"

"so everything is set up for tomorrow"

"oh goody your father is really excited to come up"

"we also invited Wendy's parents to come up too, so we are going to have a family BBQ"

"oh goody, I'll flight... is... in late tonight" Jillian, Nick's mom, said her voice breaking up.

"ma..." Nick looks at his phone he had no service "Dammit" he said under his breath he steps out of the car. "I'll call you later" he said as his phone beeps 'call ended' he swore under his breath.

All if a sudden Nick feels something strike his knee and hit his head on door hard he was starring at the ceiling. He couldn't see straight, as the person hits Nick in the chest. Nick raises his hands trying to defend himself with no luck. He couldn't see and has the wind knocked out of him. The figure raises the weapon again and strikes Nick on the head knocking him out cold.

* * *

Please Review! More to Come! Do you like this, or is it too much? Please Review! I'll update soon!


	14. Past, Present, Future is Unclear

Morning After Ch14

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Please Review and Enjoy!

Morning After Ch14: Past, Present, Future

Nick feels someone shaking him; he feels paralyzed he flutters his eyes open.

His vision is still blurred but he recognizes the figure above him...

"...Catherine..." he moans quietly, Catherine's long strawberry blondish hair

was a giveaway. He blinks his eyes again and he cans here sirens and sees

the flashing lights.

"Nicky I'm here, hang in there" Catherine says gently rubbing his head, he

blinks and his vision returns to normal.

He reaches up and touches Catherine's face, just to make sure he wasn't

hallucinating. This was real. Nick sees blood on his shirt as he sits up and feels the dry blood on his face.

"what's going on?"

"Nicky we think you were attacked" Catherine says as the paramedic gives Nick

oxygen. "what's the last thing you remember?"

"dropping Wendy off... Is she alright?" Nick said the panic in his voice

"she's fine, tell me what happened next?" Catherine says kneeling next to him. Nick thought hard, and gives the oxygen mask back to the medic as he takes his blood pressure.

"hmmm... I was on the phone with my ma and I got out of my Tahoe something hit my knee and then you are shaking to wake me up"

"Nicky you dropped off Wendy two and a half hours ago"

"how do you know I was attacked...? I could have just fell out of my truck"

"Greg!" Catherine yells as Nick pushes the paramedic away. Nick stands up he's dizzy to say the least he almost falls. Catherine holds Nick up; Greg shows Nick the picture of the bloody tire iron. Greg and Catherine walk Nick over to the ambulance.

"I'm fine, Cath you have to get all these people to leave if Wendy gets wind of this"

"Nick..." Catherine says trying to relax Nick.

"I know who probably did this"

"he could come after you again"

"I can take care of myself; he's just trying to spook us... I can't let Wendy

find out"

"you think Hodges did this?"

"yes! After all the drama that has happened... I'm fine please just watching Wendy" Nick said getting cut off by the paramedic shutting the ambulance door.

"I'll go with him" Greg said running into the ambulance.

Back in the lab... It was a slow day and Mandy was in Wendy's lab with her.

"hey there's a big commotion in the parking garage" Mandy said looking out the window seeing the ambulance leave.

"I bet someone had a heart attack"

"so when are you meeting Nick's parents?"

"I don't know if they're coming tonight or tomorrow... Ah voicemail!" she said looking at her phone "I've been calling Nick to find out and he hasn't answered"

"you said he had a lot of stuff to do"

"I know but he always answers... I'm worried what if something happened to him"

"nothing happened don't be a worrywart, he probably just forgot to grab his

phone" Mandy said, Wendy bit her lip and pushed her phone into her lab coat

which was way too small?

"you're right"

After few hours... Greg drops Nick back at his house.

"is Wendy living here now?"

"yea... Oh shoot I forgot to go shopping and clean the pool" Nick said going back to his yard he pulls the tarp off his pool. His pool was in wonderful shape it just needed a little extra chloride and some scrubbing. Nick worked on it with Greg's help they cleaned the whole back yard in no time. Greg didn't realize how much of a family man Nick was until today.

"it looks pretty good to me" Greg said

"yea almost enough for a BBQ"

"Nick let me ask you something?"

"sure" Nick said looking at Greg while walking back to the Tahoe.

"how come you think Hodges attack you today?"

"when we were in the elevator fighting he had this look in his eyes like he was going to kill. It went from a fight to where I was scared for my life" Nick said as Greg started driving back to the lab.

"you really think he wanted you dead?"

"this kid wants me dead; there isn't any past tense about it… I have never been a fan of Hodges he probably thinks I did all this on purpose I can't help the way I feel"

"I know man I just don't want you to end up in the Morgue over this" Greg says looking hard at Nick, Nick looked a mess he had butterfly stitching on his forehead towards the hairline. He still had bruises from the original fight, and Nick's mental state was anyone's guess. Greg knew better then to even ask, Catherine would talk to him.

"I'd rather it be me then Wendy or my child... It's my job to protect them both.

I didn't mean for this to happen this way, I wouldn't change it for the world"

"you want to marry her?"

"don't tell her... But I've been thinking about it, I was going to ask her mom

for permission her real dad ain't around, I'm not sure though"

"do it. And just for the record I'm team Stokes"

"Team Stokes?"

"have you seen those vampire movies?"

"no" Nick said laughing "have you?"

"only the first one... But in the movie there is a team Edward and Team Jacob

there's a love triangle..."

"I hate that people are saying that, there is no triangle it's Wendy and me,

Hodges is just creeping around causing trouble..." Nick trails off as they

approach the lab and he sees Wendy outside upset. "Wendy?" he says as he leaves the car not even waiting for it to stop. She runs up to him hugging him.

"are you alright?"

"yea I'm fine"

"I knew you got hurt I had such a bad feeling all day, are you sure your

alright? What happened?"

"nothing... I fell out of my truck... and hit my head, that's all I'm fine" he says while making sure him and Greg are on the same page. Wendy kisses Nick, catching everyone off guard. "I'm sorry I should have called you" he said hugging her.

"you should have told me" Wendy says hugging him.

"I know sorry, I didn't want to scare you" Nick said holding her "we have to pick some groceries still I didn't have any time sorry" Nick said chuckling putting Wendy at ease.

"you're such a dork" she said kissing his cheek

Nick brought in the groceries as Wendy putted them away, it was a team effort. Nick fell onto the couch after the last bag; Wendy lay on his back kissing his neck.

"what time... Are you're... Parents coming?" She asks between kisses, he rolls over kissing her while checking his watch.

"soon they... said they would... Call" he says they continue kissing until Nick's phone buzzes off the coffee table. Nick reaches for it and Wendy and both fell off the couch. They giggle and laugh like kids...

"hello?" Nick says quieting his laughter

"we are at the airport"

"oh we will be right there" Nick said hanging up the phone "my folks are here"

"oh and I look like shit hold on" she said running to the room Nick followed "oh babe none of my shirts fit"

"wear one of my sweaters" Nick said handing her his light blue Texas A & M

sweater. The sweater was snug around the belly bump but looked very nice on her. Nick couldn't stop smiling at.

"stop looking at me like that"

At the airport... They sat down and waited for Nick's parents. Wendy is nervous as can be and Nick picked at the butterfly stitching on his forehead. The cut

had bruised a little, what he was going to tell his parents it looks like Nick had picked a fight and lost.

"how's your head?"

"sore... How are you?"

"I'm nervous"

"don't be..." he says rubbing her shoulder. Wendy rests against Nick's arm him

places a sweet kiss on her forehead. Nick scans the room making sure no one can hurt him, he feels himself drifting back into the mindset of the paranoia he felt after the stalker and after he was buried alive.

"Nicky!" Nick's ma yells running towards them, Nick stands and hugs her son.

"what happened?"

"nothing I fell out of my truck" she knew he was lying but didn't say anything. "Ma, Cisco this is Wendy… Wendy this is my ma Jill and my pa Roger" Nick's southern accent always made her smile. Jill engulfed Wendy in a hug while Roger just shook her hand.

"honey, take my bags" Jill said giving them to Roger. "are you sure your alright, that looks like a nasty cut?" touching the cut lightly.

"Ma, I'm fine"

"if you fell out of your truck how'd you get a bruise on your jaw on the

opposite side" Jill says as Nick and Wendy both change their facial expressions. Wendy knew Nick was dreading this and definitely didn't want to talk about this.

"I'll tell you... later" Nick said anger hinting in his voice walking a little faster.

"ok, Nicky... So how long have you guys been dating?" Jill asks next, the two

questions Nick feared the most were just asked back to back.

"we were friends for years but we have been dating maybe for seven, eight

months" Wendy said giving Nick's hand a slight squeeze, with a quick wink. Nick smiles he had always admired her quick thinking. And Nick's parents seem to have bought it.

"I love you" he whispers in her ear kissing it. Nick looks forward and swears he sees Hodges, his adrenaline starts pumping. The person disappears then reappears

"babe... Are you alright?"

"I'll be right back" Nick says gently pulling away and starts running to the

direction where he sees the person. He runs to the spot stopping trying to catch his breath. He looks around he was in the busy place of the airport the person disappears.

He fears he's being followed but dismisses the though and blames the concussion. He turns and sees Hodges by the door, Hodges smiles and waves before leaving.

* * *

Oh snap! next comes the families meeting each other, Nick learns why Wendy's dad died and whats up with her step dad? Hodges = Stalker


	15. Thursday

Morning After Ch15

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Please Review and Enjoy!

Morning After Ch15: Thursday

Nick didn't sleep at all, he would walk around the house doing patrols making

sure no one was inside. He was making sure all the doors and windows were lock and his state of the art alarm system was working.

8:47am...

"hey babe" Wendy says stretching.

"hey how'd you sleep?"

"good..." she said laughing "your face is really bruised, you need to not be so clumsy... You look like you were jumped"

"oh geez" Nick said looking in the mirror, he felt bad for lying to her, he knew that the repercussions were going to be bad. He knew she trusted him and it made him feel awful because he was lying to her, his family, and her family.

They heard Nick's parents in the kitchen Roger was watching the news and Jill

was already started preparing dinner.

"I should probably help your mom" Wendy leaving the bed she wore his shirt and pajama pants. "after I have a cup of tea of course" Wendy adds, Nick follows her, he wore a dark thermal top and sweats. He didn't want his parents to see anymore bruises he still didn't tell them about the fight.

They all worked together in preparing by all of them it was just Wendy and Jill, Nick and Roger would come over to help. If a jar needed to be open or they couldn't reach something.

"Nicky can you bring this out, honey can you start the grill" Jill asks giving Nick some salads and Roger the ribs. They were a slow cook Texas family recipe.

Wendy was trying to find something to wear, everyone was dressed. She found a

floral sundress that was perfect.

"you dressed?" Nick asks opening the door "Wow..."

"is it bad?"

"no you look great" Nick said smiling, he flopped on the bed Wendy laid next to him and rubbed his head.

"how are you feeling?"

"I'm just tired"

"you should rest, you need rest or your concussion will get worst" Wendy said

kissing Nick's cut, Nick immediately fell asleep on the bed. Wendy walked out to help finish Jill with preparing the barbecue.

"where is Nicholas?" Jill asks while making Sweet Tea.

"he is really tired, he needs to rest... I can help you" Wendy said.

"is he asleep?"

"he was out like a light"

"he's got a lot on his mind... He tries to be all big bad and tough then sleeps like a baby he gets it from his father, Roger is the same way" she said giggling, Wendy smiles. "this is Nicky's favorite; hopefully it takes his mind off of things"

"hopefully"

"how has he been?"

"good, he's a great man"

"he's alright, in here?" she says pointing to her head.

"besides his concussion, he's alright"

"last time we heard from Nicky it was after he was buried alive he was pretty

traumatized still to say the least" she says allowing the sweet tea to cool in the fridge "but he's doing better now?"

"yes," Wendy says sitting down on a stool, she thinks of a way to change the

conversation. She didn't feel comfortable talking about him.

"Nicky, told me you have a big family"

"yes my parents are adoptive parents, they adopt children... I have five

siblings coming"

"that's why Nicky bought so much food... Are you adopted?"

"No, after I left for college my parents started adopting children"

"well, what are their names? Tell Mama Stokes" she says sitting across from Wendy lightly touching her knee.

"Rose is 3, Alice is 6 in a half, John is 8, Jose and Tyson are both 15, there are others but those are the ones who are coming tonight,"

"oh jeez, do you want to do that as well?"

"I'm not sure"

"Nick is a great man, I'm sure he would go for it. Kids just love him, he's

really good around" she says.

1:32pm… A couple hours later, one hour till the family barbecue... Wendy scans the yard and wobbles toward the pool. She didn't like that it was very deep in one section, it was a fairly large pool it would be perfect size wise. She was just wary of the deepness.

"Wendy, Hun the phone is ringing" Jill says holding the phone at the screen door. Wendy wobbles over, Nick had a large home it was a family home.

"Hello?" she says seeing the caller ID.

"Hey it's Catherine, is Nick around?" Catherine says the urgency in her voice.

"yea... Hold on" Wendy goes to the bedroom; Nick is sprawled across the bed. His one arm hangs off the bed his other hand in his shirt showing his tone stomach as he breathes. "hold on one second" Wendy slides next to him, she kisses his arm and gently shakes him a little. "Nick... Nicky" she whispers in his ear he opens his eyes lazily.

"hey, are you folks here?" he says sitting up a little; she gently scratches his bare stomach.

"no, no Catherine is on the phone" she handed the phone.

"Stokes?" he says lying back down pulling Wendy close "you're kidding me... Ahh! Damn give me twenty minutes" he hung up the phone.

"What is going on?"

"there is an emergency hearing in the Davidson case... I got to go" he says

angered while undressing "I should only be gone for an hour maybe two, I have to go or this guy will..." she kisses him.

"go"

"I'll hurry back, I promise" he said putting black dress slacks on and a white shirt with dark blue stripes he put the tie on his shoulders and the matching jacket. He puts his gun belt on and looks for his father. "Cisco, I have to go..."

"where are..."

"listen I have to go to work, don't tell ma but someone has been following me

and it has gotten violent. I don't want this creep to come here while I leave" Nick unloaded on his father, Roger went to speak but Nick cuts him off shocking Roger "Listen, if you thought I was crazy before you don't even want to know what will happen if anything happens to her or my child. I'm sorry to do this to you pa, but in the end table by my bed I have an extra glock. Use it if you need too"

"don't worry about it son, I'll take care of her... Hurry back" Roger said

padding Nick on the arm, with new and more respect for his son.

Nick left for the courthouse. He arrived shortly later.

Catherine was on the staircase waiting, she grimaced at Nick's face. She fixes his tie.

"read this" she hands him a paper, it was an email. It was from Hodges sent to everyone in the lab.

'Hello, many of you know me as the annoying trace tech. There is a lot you don't know about me though, and due to recent circumstances in my life beyond my control I have not been myself. My mother has passed on, and I have not dealt with it well or in the correct manner. I have found in awful places, I am using this suspension to do soul searching. I have dealt with problems concerning my physical and mental health in the past and unfortunately those problems have resurfaced. Furthermore, I want to sincerely apologize to Nick and Wendy for all the drama I have caused. I wish them the best of luck with their baby and hopefully one day we can have a friendly relationship again.

Hodges' Nick feels sick to his stomach.

"what time did you get this?"

"at the end of shift, yesterday"

"Catherine he's following me"

"what do you mean, is he here?"

"no yesterday at the airport he was there, my folk's plane can in after this

email was sent... It a load of horseshit!" Nick yells throwing away the email, the Courthouse 'waiting room' quiets immediately. Catherine takes Nick's hand and leads him into a different section of the courthouse.

"I had a feeling you were going to say that... But it is out of my hands day

shift has your case. Hodges is all buddy-buddy with Ecklie and everyone else in the lab"

"Catherine what can I do?"

"you have to tell Wendy, she can't hear it from a Day shift tech and Just be

careful and protect your family just in case this is going to get worst" it

wasn't the answer he wants to hear but it was all Catherine ha to offer.

"Catherine if he hurts her I'll kill him"


	16. Thursday BBQ Time

Morning After Ch16

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Please Review and Enjoy! This is really the second part of the chapter I didn't want it to be to much.

Morning After Ch16: Thursday: BBQ

The defense attorney ripped Nick to shreds, the attorney portrayed Nick as a gun ho out of control CSI. His appearance didn't help or the fact that he was still on suspension.

"Nicky I'm real sorry about that, but the judge seems to be on our side"

"I know but damn..."

"hey go home I'll call with news"

"news at the expense of my reputation... Damn" Nick says shaking his head

leaving he unties his tie in anger and disappointment.

4:15pm... Nick pulls into his driveway he can hear the music and the laughter

from his yard. He exits his tahoe and tries to put a smile on and tries not to be a downer for a barbecue that he shows up late for that he scheduled. He goes to the yard the kids are all swimming and the adults are commingling.

"hey babe" Wendy says as Nick approaches then he stands behind her places his

hands on her shoulders. "mom, Frank this is Nick... Nick this is my mom Jean... and my stepfather Frank"

"very nice to meet you" Nick said putting his best smile front, Frank looked

mean but Nick wasn't scared and Jean was a big woman, she certainly never missed a meal.

"you too, Wendy has told us so much about you... Frank say hello" Jean says

hugging Nick she had a New Yorker accent, Frank looked at Nick miserable as can be.

"hello..." he finally said "what the hell happened to you?" he said looking at Nick. Nick didn't know what to say. "ah don't tell me I don't even want to know"

"I told you to be nice" Jean says slapping him in the arm.

"ummm, well lemme change I'll be right back" Nick left.

"No running by the pool!" Jean yells at Alice and John. Jill was just taking in the whole situation, but left to fix some food and Roger was still working the grill.

"geez Wendy you found yourself a real winner. He's a nut job"

"he is not.. An you guys please not be so dysfunctional"

"Wendy I'm sorry but this is how we are?"

"I know but this is really important to me I want his parents to like me and you guys.. I don't want them to think we are crazy"

"he shows up two hours late an you yell at me and your mother... Your

unbelievable" Rose was drawing on paper and taking the crayons from Frank's shirt pocket.

"Frank shut up! Jesus! Just be quiet, this isn't about you it is about Wendy so don't be a jerk" Jean said punching him in the arm.

"thank you, mom" Wendy said. Nick came back he had a white polo with brown plaid shorts the outfit he had on prior to leaving.

You know when you get a vibe from someone telling you, you are not going to like this person and their presence alone makes you angry and you didn't know why. Well that is how Nick felt towards Frank.

Frank stared at Nick, Nick smiled at the man trying not to start anything. Nick was on edge and didn't not want to make it worst. His parents didn't seem to like Wendy's family but they wouldn't like anything that was a little out of ordinary.

7:42pm... As the night winded down, the families hadn't really talked at all.

Wendy thought that the whole idea was terrible an wishes she never agreed to it. She sat alone, dipping her feet in the shallow section of the pool. All the kids were out and playing or talking to Roger or Jill.

"I brought you some punch" Nick says sitting next to her dipping his feet in.

"thanks"

"tonight wasn't to bad"

"how get you say that? Your parents probably hate mine and think I'm crazy..

This was awful look they won't even speak" she said in a flurry.

"oh geez well when you put it like that, this night sounds that it was a

mistake.. But it wasn't, my parents love you and your family there not to fond of your stepdad, but that can change and look they are talking"

"but..."

"relax... On a lighter note Jose and Tyson both threatened to kill me if

anything goes wrong with you"

"how is that a lighter note?"

"I don't know..." he said smiling.

"well maybe tonight wasn't too bad, then..."

"see,"

"how was court?"

"that was awful..." he said drinking her punch.

"why?"

"Rose, stop!" John yells chasing her, she had stolen the ball from him. Nick watches not answering Wendy, Rose falls hitting her face on the ground. John

tries not step on her and steps on the ball an hits his knee on the pavement and bounces into the pool the deep part.

Rose screams and cries. All the adults see what has happened. Nick jumps up

ripping his shirt off and dives in after the boy. He reaches the boy right as he hits the very bottom of the 20 feet deep part. Right at this moment Nick curses to himself for getting such a deep pool.

He grabs the boy by the collar of his shirt and pulls him under one arm. Nick

swims to the surface with the boy who immediately starts coughing once his head peeks above the surface. Nick pushes John on the edge and pushes him on the grass where Jean scoops John up.

"oh Johnny, are you alright?" Jean says as John starts relaxing and cries. Nick sighs in relief. He climbs out of the pool, Jean brings John inside. Wendy follows them, everyone just stares at Nick. The bruises on his body and the scars from the shooting, was a lot to take in especially for Nick's mom.

"here homie..." Jose says handing him towel, Nick thankfully takes the towel.

Jill runs inside, tears filling her eyes. Nick runs after her, leaving Roger and Frank with the kids. Tyson took Rose and comforted her.

"who's hungry?" Roger said. Frank didn't understand what the big deal was. John was fine and he knew about the shooting and didn't really care for the bruises, but it did disturb him.

Roger was mortified but he needed to let Nick and Jill talk. She would tell him what happened, he needed to distract the kids and not let them recognize that anything was wrong. However everyone's adrenaline was pumping.

"ma..." Nick says shutting the screen door behind him, Jill ran into the guess bedroom.

"Nick where is the first aid kit?" west asks peeking her head through bathroom. Nick left to help Wendy, letting his mom cool off. Nick enters the bathroom, he pulls the first aid out and wraps John's knee.

"here, that should be good 'til y'all get home... Take it easy around the pool buddy" Nick says wrapping the John in the towel. John stifled a tear before returning to back yard Jean followed. Wendy hugs Nick playing with his wet hair, she can easily tell something is wrong with him. He seemed very upset.

"thank you"

"no problem... I gotta go talk to my mom" he left he knocks on the door, no answer he can hear her light sobs. "mom answer the door, please I need to talk to you" she opens the door

"what has happened to you?"

"I was shot a few months back..." Nick whispers

"why weren't we called?"

"I changed my next of kin to Laura"

"why didn't you call?"

"I thought you guys hated me! I didn't want to bother you"

"Nicky we don't hate"

"then how come you never call me... Or Laura the only two that don't live in Texas? You complete ignore us both!"

"I thought you guys wanted you space.."

"whatever I need to change out if this" he says leaving towards his room.

"Nicky! Stop! What about the bruises?"

"oh these, I got into a fight at the lab..."

"with a suspect?" she asked confuse to why a suspect would be in the lab.

"nope, I got into a fight with a tech... Is that crazy enough for you? There is no crazy people in little fort worth, no I'm doing what I love and I'm with the person I love... So I don't care what you think and that is what I learned from you giving me space" Nick said leaving, Jill was taken back by her son's actions.

Wendy was in the bedroom already, waiting to talk to Nick.

"are you alright babe?"

"yea... Don't worry my parents don't hate you they hate us both"

"I didn't mean it like that I'm sorry I was just really nervous about the whole night... I'm not sure if it's gotten better at all"

"me either..." he laughs "how is John?"

"he's alright, he wanted me to tell you thank you... And I wanted to tell you

thanks too" she said seductively kissing him "I'll tell you later..."

"oh yea..."

"yea... But you better change into something dry." She says ending the kiss

leaving for the back yard, Nick follows after a short time.

His parents and Wendy's were finally talking and Wendy was finally looking happy. Nick didn't want to chance it so he covered the pool before doing anything else.

"ay, home boy?" Jose said trying to look tough.

"yes José"

"I got mad respect for you, you are alright dog. You saved my little brother,

thank you" he said reaching his hand out for a hand shake.

"no problem.." he shook his hand, Jose nodded his head and walked back towards Tyson and Rose. Jean walked towards him.

"it was very nice to meet you, Nick. We gotta go, the kids have school and I

don't like driving to late"

"let me walk you guys out" everyone said there goodbyes. Nick wasn't sure if the night was a success or a failure, he thought it went ok he didn't want to get cocky or underestimate it. Wendy buckled the Rose and talked with the children as Nick pulled Jean away.

"I need to ask you something?" Nick says taking a deep breath.

"what is it Nick?"

"I would like to marry your daughter"

"oh my!" she yelped looking back at Wendy then back at Nick.

"may I?"

"yes!"

"shhh... I want to keep it a surprise"

"oh sorry, good luck" she hugged Nick and excitedly pushed out Wendy out of the way and they took off.

"what was that about?" Wendy asked, holding Nick's arm.

Nick laid down, his parents locked themselves in the guess room they were leaving tomorrow morning. Wendy joined him.

4:33am...

"Nicky wake up!" Wendy yells shaking him awake, Nick shoots up and opens the endtable draw searching for his extra weapon.

"what's going on?" he said, she immediately holds him trying to calm him.

"I didn't mean to scare you..." she said she took his hand placed it on her stomach.

"the baby kicked" she whispered, he relaxed and felt the baby kick. Nick had a big goofy smile on his face and his eyes wide.

"I can feel it.. There's another one" he said completely speechless. He kissed her stomach "wow... I can't believe this" he said happier as can be.

* * *

I realize that i haven't accurately portrayed Nick or Hodges, however this is just a story and plus love makes you act different it brings the worst of people or the best of people, and if you throw a baby in the mix stuff will surely get crazy! Please Review i need feedback, let me know if you like it please! I'm replying reviews now!


	17. Smooth Sailing

Morning After Ch17

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Please Review and Enjoy!

* * *

Morning After Ch17: Smooth Sailing

Two months later... It was Wendy's last day in the lab because her maternity leave started tomorrow. Her shift ended as Nick's begun but Nick had been working doubles because the suspension had gotten them behind on their bills which made them use the baby money.

She walks into his office as his first shift ended and his second begun. He rubbed his tired eyes and tried to read a case file.

"Come home with me, Nick" she said running her hands through his messy hair, she sat on his lap. He rested his back on his chair.

"I can't I gotta finish this shift"

"You're exhausted though"

"We need this money... I got us into this mess with my suspension and I will get us out" he said holding her belly bump. She had to wear his dress shirts and then yoga pants because nothing else fit. "Go home... You should rest" he kissed her cheek.

"Nick, Catherine is looking for you" Greg said, Nick looked at the ground.

"I'll be there in a minute" he said to the younger man, "call me when you get home" he kissed her cheek and left.

Wendy felt that she was losing Nick. He was working so many hours; he came home just in time to get ready to go back to work. She watched him leave.

The lab was so much quieter, everyone was out on cases. The lab rats were also changing Wendy wasn't working with the rest of everyone. Hodges hadn't been working either; he had changed shifts and took a leave of absence to 'figure things out'.

Nick walked tiredly into Catherine's office, where Ecklie, Ray, Brass, Greg, and Sara all stood. Nick was stunned and hid his tiredness.

"What is going on?"

"Cold case study starts Monday and you guys have to select a two to three person team, I need the list by the end of the hour" Ecklie said leaving; the study was also a convention of some sorts for the CSIs. All the CSIs looked at each other, the convention/study was no fun but it was a break from the dark reality they faced every day. However a week out of state didn't sound appealing to Nick, even though the pay was increased to those who attended the study.

"I would like to attend the study" Ray said.

"One down, at least one more"

"I'll go" Greg added, Nick sat loudly on Catherine's couch scratching his head. Someone with seniority has to go and Nick didn't want to but he was surprised that Catherine hadn't already nominated herself.

"Alright guys I need to talk to Nick" Catherine asked and everyone left,

Catherine sat next to Nick as he looked surprised at her.

"I'm not going" Nick said, he was able to read Catherine like no one else.

"Nicky please"

"How can you ask me...?"

"Wait... Listen to me" Catherine asked, Nick closed his mouth fighting back his words, knowing full well he was going to that dumb thing.

"Lindsay has college visits..."

"My girlfriend is pregnant"

"My mom is sick Nicky... The doctors have been running tests, I need to be here" Catherine said looking at the ground her eyes starting to fill with tears.

"What's wrong with her?"

"She fainted yesterday, when I brought her to the hospital they ran tests and they believe she has a tumor on her liver... Please Nicky" she begged "no one in the lab knows"

"They won't find out from me"

"I will owe you"

"Yea you will, let me talk to Wendy" he sighed and Catherine hugged him.

"Oh Nicky thank you so much" she said wiping her tears away, Nick smiled and left to try to find Wendy.

She was still in his office.

"I got to talk to you" Wendy said when he walked in.

"What's up?"

"You... I want to spend time with you, you are always working"

"Babies are expensive"

"I know but I feel like I hardly see you" Nick sighed the timing couldn't have been worst.

"You are going to be mad"

"Why?"

"I have to go to the cold case study in San Diego, Monday"

"For how long?"

"Five days"

"When were you planning on telling me?" she said walking towards him as he stood clueless in the doorway.

"I just found out a few minutes ago"

"So what you going to just go San Diego, why couldn't someone else go?"

"They needed someone with seniority"

"What about Catherine?"

"She can't... Besides, I can make some quick easy cash and I can stop working doubles"

"You won't"

"I won't what?" he said starting to get frustrated with her.

"You won't stop working doubles"

"Yes I will"

"No you would rather be here then with me"

"That's not true"

"Just admit it"

"Where is all this coming from?"

"Forget I said anything..." she said trying to leave but he blocked her.

"No"

"Think about it we are only together because I'm pregnant, if it weren't for our drunken carelessness we wouldn't be together"

"Where is this coming from?"

"You're never home so I'm stuck always thinking about us"

"I love you"

"Do you?" this has been bottling itself in Wendy's thoughts for awhile the truth be told it's been manifesting since she learned she was pregnant.

"Why are you being like this?" she pushed past him and walked until he stopped her in the reception area. "Is there someone else?" Nick asked so quietly he was surprised when Wendy slapped him across the face hard.

"How dare you ask me that?"

"Everything happens for a reason... There is a reason that we were both were we were. There is a reason for the events that led us to where we are now. There is a reason why we are together, and there is a reason why I'm pouring my heart out right now... I do love you" Nick said everyone was circled around them it was quiet that you could hear a mouse fart.

She hugged him, which relieved them both. It was a much needed fight, one they didn't want to have one that needed to happen.

* * *

Monday Night...

Nick unpacked his suitcase he Greg, and Ray all had to share a suite. Wendy was still a little rippy about Nick being gone but it was out of her hands. Nick was a very stubborn person.

"Bachelor Night! Except for you Nicky my boy!" Greg said jumping on Nick's bed, Nick shook his head.

"I'm looking forward to the study in the morning" Ray said and both Greg and

Nick laughed. "What is so funny?"

"You say that now wait until you are holding your eyelids open" Nick said as his phone rang. "Hey hey shut up, it's Wendy"

"Wendy I'll do anything you ask because I'm so whipped" Greg teased.

"Hello?"

"Hey did you make it there alright?"

"Yea I'm unpacking right now... Did Catherine get there yet?" Catherine agreed to stay with Wendy while Nick was at the study. Nick said he wouldn't go if no one would watch Wendy, to ensure her safety.

"Yes dad" she said laughing "she got here a few minutes ago"

"Alright... I'll call you in the morning"

"Good night, I love you"

"Good night, I love you too"

* * *

Wednesday... Contrary to Ray's belief the convention was just as boring as it had been every other time Greg and Nick went. It was always fun for the new guys; Greg and Nick were trying to keep each other awake during the seminar.

The guys were enjoying a drink at the bar. Greg and Ray had been picking on Nick for being whipped.

"These are from the woman at that table" the waitress said placing a tray on the table with three drinks on it. Nick looked over a few tables and a brunette was waving at him, Nick fakes smile. Greg and Ray take a glass and look at Nick. He takes one a reads the napkin and throws it back on to the table.

"What is this? Off the market with a pregnant girl at home and still gets numbers" Greg said holding the napkin up like a prize.

"Knock it off..." Nick said his voice trailing off excited to hear his phone ring. "Hey babe"

"Hey, how's the conference thing?"

"Boring, how are you?"

"I miss you"

"I miss you too when I come back I want to take you out"

"Where?"

"I don't care you pick the place" Nick said knowing it would some organic or lettuce chop shop what he called them.

"I got a few places in mind" she giggled into the phone, Nick replied with a laugh.

"Yea I can't wait... Who is there with you?"

"Geez dad... Catherine and Mandy we are planning my baby shower"

"I wish I was there... But someone is going stay overnight with you"

"Yes we are having a slumber party and we are going to be talking about you"

"Oh gosh... Well you ladies have fun"

"We will you boys behave" Wendy said, Nick laughed. He started to feel dizzy and uneasy on his feet, he held himself up with the wall. He felt like he was beyond drunk but he only had one drink and there was no way that he would feeling the effects already.

"I love you" he said as his head started to pound.

"I love you too call me in the morning" she said hanging up the phone, Mandy and Catherine both laughed at her.

"How's Nicky?" Catherine asked, Catherine's mom was expected to make a full recovery and no one was happier then Catherine and Nick.

"He's alright, I miss him" Wendy said "you guys don't have to stay here with me I'll be fine"

"Nick will have our heads if we leave you here alone" Catherine said as her and Mandy both laughed.

* * *

Sorry i haven't updated in like forever. I'm going to be borrowing a little some from the movie Obsessed because i feel it can be used here. Please Review! Please Review and Enjoy! I will be updating soon!


	18. It Gets Worst Before It Gets Better

Morning After Ch18

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Please Review and Enjoy!

Morning After Ch18: It Gets Worst Before It Gets Better

* * *

Nick stumbled into the elevator, he was dizzy beyond his own belief his hands started to shake. He couldn't remember how he got to the elevator, he knew he didn't drink that much but yet he felt beyond wasted. He holds himself up as he hits several buttons until he hits his. He rubs his temple trying to get a hold of himself, he hears the door open and a woman walks in. He looks up and it's the brunette from earlier.

"hey there cowboy" she said, Nick doesn't acknowledge her he struggles holding himself up. He feels his legs go like jelly and his arms get tired, he knows she drugged and now only wants to get back to his room. "oh playing hard to get" she walks closer to Nick and gently touches his chest.

"you put something in my drink"

"just to help start the party" she said leaning close he picked her up and placed her in the opposite corner.

"leave me alone... I have a girlfriend"

"I won't tell" she said, the elevator singed and Nick pushed past the woman luckily it was his floor. He looked for his room, he reached his room he searched for his room key but stumbled and knocked of a plant. He used his door as leverage but passed out against the door.

* * *

"Do you think Nick wants this baby? Be honest" Wendy said

"yes! Why are you thinking about stuff like that?" Mandy said shocked, Catherine too looked up surprised Nick was her best friend and constantly talked about Wendy and the baby.

"I just can't stop thinking that if these circumstances happened to any other woman that he would feel the same way... I don't know it doesn't feel right or... Genuine" Wendy said looking at the floor.

"umm... You need to get that bullshit out of your head because Nick is head over heels in love with you. He's always had like a little crush on you and you are a pretty girl and your circumstances you guys have been have just made you guys stronger... Don't be dumb because he loves you and talks about you all the time" Mandy said and Catherine nodded in agreement.

* * *

Nick awakes he's tied to the bed post his shirt is gone and the woman is sitting on his chest. He struggles against the restraints, as the woman scratches his chest.

"about time you woke up"

"what the hell are you doing? Get out of here" he said giving the restraint one last hard tug freeing his hands, he pushed the woman off of him. He rolled off the bed, when he stands the woman punches him in the nose.

"I did not get paid for this" she said, Nick fell in the chair as his nose started to bleed.

"paid? I didn't pay for this?"

"I know" she said leaving, Nick went to chase after her but was still feeling the effects of whatever she put in the drink and stumbled on to the bed. He regains enough composure to open the door and the mystery brunette was gone. He stumbles into the bathroom washing the blood off his face laughing at his bad luck.

"I can never catch a fucking break" he sat on his bed after washing up and looked at the clock 11:39 it read he reached for the phone just as Greg and Ray opened the door.

"dude we have been looking all over for you where have you been?" Greg said his face displaying his worry as did Ray's.

"I don't know! That bitch put something in my drink"

"how do you know?"

"all of a sudden I was in the elevator she was trying to jump on me there then the next thing I know she on top of me and I'm tied to the bed"

"did you do her?"

"no way, I pushed her off me... She was on my chest not my stuff"

"how'd you get the bloody nose?"

"she punched me in the face... When she left she said I didn't get paid for this, what does that mean?"

"I don't know"

"I bet it was Hodges..."

"Nick you can't blame him for everything, where is your proof?"

"don't have any yet. But usually when fishy shit like this happens his smug ass is somewhere close by"

* * *

_Finally Home..._ Nick was never happier then he was now home in Vegas, besides the night with the brunette. It felt like a million bricks had been lifted off of his shoulders. The boys saw Catherine, Sara, Mandy and Wendy waiting for them. Nick ran to Wendy dropping his carry on he picked her kissing her, they started kissing like teenagers who were left home alone.

"easy you two" Catherine said padding then on the back. Nick gently put her back down, and pulled her into a powerful hug. "what happened to your nose?" she asked his nose was just a little bruised.

"a woman punched me... But anyway how are you guys?" Nick asked not wanting to divulge any more information, there is no defense and no good or right way to explain a woman trying to sleep with you.

"the shower is all planned I can't wait" Wendy said smiling; the shower was three days away.

"it would be easier if we knew the sex of the baby" Catherine said and everyone nodded in agreement.

"it will be a surprise guys don't be babies" Wendy said, Catherine and Mandy had been giving her grief about not wanting to know the sex if the baby. Wendy and Nick wanted to keep it a surprise because everything else about their relationship was.

* * *

_Later that Night... _Nick and Wendy were walking into the park by the lettuce chop shop after there romantic date. Nick stopped in front of the fountain and pulled Wendy into a hug.

"Wendy, I want to ask you something" Nick said nervous, he felt like his nerves were going to explode through his skin. He had done a little shopping at San Diego and was going to show her. "you look wonderful tonight..." he said he took another deep breath "you are beautiful, funny, and smart. These last couple months have been crazy but it just showed me that we are meant together and that things happen for a reason we just might not see it at times. I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you..." he pulled away slightly and dropped to one knee, Wendy smiles and tearing up and uses her hand as a fan so her makeup wouldn't smear "will you marry me?" Nick said smiling his cheeks redder then heck.

"yes!" she said the ring was a big beautiful diamond, it fitted her finger perfect. She hugged him they were both happy as could be Nick was more than relieved that she said yes.

"I love you so much please don't question"

"I know I'm sorry about that... I love you too" she said kissing him.

* * *

Please Review! Next Chapter is the Baby Shower with some comedic relief by Nick's sister... Hodges hasn't left them alone or has he? NIck's paranoia starts to get the best of him he thinks.


	19. The Baby Shower

Morning After Ch19

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Please Review and Enjoy!

Morning After Ch19: The Baby Shower

* * *

Greg and Nick were unloading the final decorations for the shower. Nick was nervous on how his team would react to the news of Wendy and he engaged. Mandy and Catherine agreed to do the decorating as Wendy rested at home.

"here you are Nicky my boy" Catherine said the room was beautifully decorated. The room was a hall that housed many police functions.

"wow thanks you guys for all your help it means a lot I'm going to send Wendy a picture" he sent her a picture.

"where is she?" Catherine asked, Nick was never a good liar but didn't want to tell them she was hiding. Nick and Wendy wanted to announce at the baby shower.

"home with my sister... She's gotta rest" he said as his phone rang. "hello"

"your sister just made me pee my pants and lactate at the same time" Wendy said fighting her giggles as Laura laughed uncontrollability in the background. Nick laughed too.

"that's funny... I'm going to be there in a few"

"ok see you in a few" she said hanging up laughing hysterically.

Nick opened his door humming a song that was just on the radio. He looked at the counter.

'I'll be right back Wendy fell asleep and pack an extra outfit for her ~ L'

Nick laughed his sister was very blunt in a funny way she was high strong. Nick gently shook Wendy's foot she opened her eyes and sweetly reached for his arm.

"hey there sleepy head" Nick said giving Wendy a kiss on her forehead.

"hey your sister said that she had to go get something and not to leave without her or she will punch you one the stomach" Wendy said smiling; Nick laughed and rubbed her feet. She sat up and stretched kissing his cheek she put her hair in a loose pony tail she had on a gray polo that showed the bottom over her stomach. She kissed him he looked her chest the buttons on her shirt looked like they were going to pop off.

"I like your shirt" he said kissing her neck.

"this is a pre-pregnancy shirt" she said pushing him against the couch. They started kissing.

"alright... Easy you two. Come on lovebirds, we got shit to see and people to do" she said catching the couple.

* * *

As the shower continued many people congratulated the couple most of the people there were from the department. Nick was talking with his sister as Wendy rested on a couch she said she didn't feel well.

"so when are you going to tell tour friends your engaged?"

"I don't know, Wendy wanted to announce it but I don't know if she wants too any more... She doesn't feel well"

"I know she says she's tired" she said Nick brought Wendy a water bottle, and sat next to her. Wendy was gently rubbing her stomach and releasing a deep breath.

"how do you feel?"

"I'm fine" she said Nick kissed her stomach and rubbed her belly. "She's kicking a lot"

"She's?"

"I think it's a girl"

"oh yea?" he kissed her cheek but then became concerned; he felt her forehead she was warm, warmer than usual. "are you sure you feel alright?

"yes... Let's announce it" she whispered, Nick smiled they stood up.

"Excuse me!" Nick announces everyone quieted down "I want to thank you all for coming, and I want to let you all know that..."

"we are getting married!" Wendy shouted in excitement she wrapped he arm around him hugging him, but more so trying to hold herself up. Everyone clapped "I gotta sit down" she whispered. Nick rubbed her back as she rubbed her stomach.

"is it a boy or a girl?" someone asked Nick looked up to see Grissom.

"Grissom..." Nick said shocked.

"how are you Nicky?" Nick stood up and shook Grissom's hand.

"I'm good, how are you?"

"good, how is everything at the lab?"

"good what are you doing here?"

"are you kidding? I had to come to your child's baby shower Sara didn't even tell me you were seeing anyone" Grissom chuckled. Wendy tugged on Nick's pant leg.

"enjoy yourself... I'm meet up with you later" Nick shook Grissom's hand, he sat next to her rubbing her lower back Wendy was surprised how much the baby was moving. "do you want to go to the doctor?"

"I'm fine"

"alright everyone gather around, present time!" Catherine said

Wendy opened the gifts and read cards Nick tried to comfort an uncomfortable Wendy as she sat on his lap. Greg gave them two baby outfits one for a baby boy the other for a girl. The others did the same thing which made Nick and Wendy left laugh as others gave away mostly toys or gift cards.

"I told you guys if you would let us know if the baby was a boy or a girl our gift selection would be better" Catherine said, as her give was a baby jumper that said _Daddy's little Girl_ and the other said _Mommy's little wrecking ball. _

After all the gifts had been exchanged, Wendy relaxes in the chair; she was convinced she was coming down with something. Nick loaded all the gifts in his truck.

"Good luck to you Nicky" Grissom said shaking Nick's hand.

"Thanks for coming Griss"

"From ladies man to family man" Grissom said chuckling as did Nick.

"I know"

"Sometimes you just have to wait for the right scientist" Nick laughed, as Sara wrapped her arms around Grissom.

"Nicky!" Catherine said worried, Nick ran inside.

"What?" Nick said Wendy was crying on the couch. "Wendy what's wrong?"

"Something's wrong with the baby" she cried rubbing her belly more aggressively. Her face was pale; Wendy felt a release and Nick's eyes went wide. "I think my water broke" she said as she felt a cramp.

"It's too early" he cried scooping his fiancée's wimp body.

"I'll get your truck" Lauren said.

"I hope the baby is ok" Wendy cried as Nick tried reassuring her.

"It will"

* * *

Please Review! The Baby is on the way! Girl or Boy?


	20. Names

Morning After Ch20

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Please Review and Enjoy!

* * *

Morning After Ch20: Names

Wendy opened her eyes; she was hooked up to oxygen and had a fetal monitor on her stomach. She looked over at Nick he sat in the chair resting his head on the side of her bed holding her hand. She ran her fingers threw his hair.

He sat back holding his hand on his chin, he looked angry and worried.

"What's wrong?" she asked he pulled his hand away and started to walk away Wendy sat up "Nick!" Nick just walked out nearly tackling Mandy over.

Lauren followed Nick.

"Nicky!" she called he ignored her "poncho!" he stopped turning to see her he looked like her was "what is wrong?"

"I'm not..." he said but when he went to speak but he was too angry "here!" he handed her Wendy's phone. She looked at the phone as her angry brother stormed off.

Nick walked back into the room that his confused fiancée was in with Mandy.

"Do you hate me?" he asked, Wendy sat up confused as Mandy sneaked out.

"No Nick of course not... I love you"

"Then why?"

"Why what?"

"Hodges!"

"What about him?" Wendy said slightly ashamed Nick flew into a rage.

"You've been texting him! I saw it in your phone _love always Hodges_... _When will I see you again_...? He's been texting you"

"Why did you go through my phone?"

"I was looking for the number of your OBGYN!" Nick had just gotten a new phone and lost some numbers including that one. "You've played me for a fool? Why did you talk to him?"

"He's not the same guy Nick" Wendy said Nick waved her off not believing.

"He's just saying that!"

"No I've seen him, He's better now"

"You've seen him? He's made our life hell!"

"He's left us alone for weeks"

"So he has a few good weeks and you accept him back open arms! I'm your fiancée! You're supposed to tell me these kinds of things! He's tried to kill me!" Nick yelled, Wendy rolled away as tears filled her eyes.

"Why are doing this I'm in the hospital with your child?"

"Don't you think I know that? You scared me half to death! I go to call your doctor and I find your little messages!"

"I'm sorry! Ok? I was confused! I never thought in a million years that I would be pregnant because of a one-night stand and engaged to you. Nick Stokes the infamous ladies man!"

"I have been faithful the whole time"

"Have you?"

"Yes! If you have doubt why did you even agree to marry me? I can't do this right now!"

"You never talk to me about anything so don't get like this because I don't tell you every second of my life"

"Are you for real? I wanted to make sure you were safe!" Nick yelled he turned around and was met by security and Wendy's doctor.

"Sir please come with us" the head of security said to him.

"Why?" Nick asked still mad. The security officer was at least double the size of Nick.

"Sir please..." the man said grabbing Nick practically dragging him out of room.

"How are you feeling, Ms. Simms?" the doctor asked, Wendy shrugged her shoulders trying desperately not to cry.

"I'm fine what happened?"

"You were going into labor but we were able to stop it however... I am worried because you have a complication that is why you felt ill today. The placenta is blocking the birth canal your body is trying to fix it that's why you felt sick today"

"Oh... Is the baby going to be alright?"

"Yea if you rest"

"Ok thank you doctor" Wendy sat back resting her head as Mandy came back in.

"Are you alright?"

"No..." Wendy said crying into Mandy's arms.

A few hours later... Nick was outside the hospital sitting on the sidewalk he couldn't believe this. Catherine almost walked right by him, she was surprise to say the least Nick was a wreck you could tell he had been crying.

"Nick..." he didn't answer "why are you out here?"

"Security threw me out..."

"Why? Where's Wendy?"

"Inside still... They found a complication in the pregnancy and when I went to find the doctor's phone number and I found out she's still been talking to

Hodges behind my back"

"Oh..."

"I was trying not to let it bother me but I couldn't after everything that bastard has done, how can she still talk to him..."

"So what is going to happen now?"

"I don't know... She thinks I have cheated and I don't think she really loves me... I've been played..." Nick chuckled but a few tears escaped "I guess this is what I get"

"That's not true, Nicky"

"Isn't it? After all I've done my love them and leave them ways, I fall in love with the person who doesn't want me..."

"Nick, I bet she's just confused..."

"She is she wants to know how a one night stand turned into a life time commitment... We are having a kid and now she has complications... And I don't know what to do"

"You need to talk to her"

"I tried! How the hell you think I got out here?" Catherine gave him her look Nick stood up.

* * *

Nick walked back to Wendy's room. She was asleep, her hand resting on her stomach when Nick saw her he felt his heart break.

This morning they were talking about how there life would be with a child. They talked about names, schools, even colleges and how to raise it.

Nick brushed the hair out of her face; he really had his rattle shaken but Wendy and the baby were both alright. He rubs Wendy's hand. She sucks in a deep breath and opens her eyes hissing in pain.

"You came back" she said readjusting trying to get comfortable.

"I'm not leaving" he said kissing her forehead. She started taking deep breaths, rubbing her stomach. "Are you alright?"

"Oh... Oh!" Nick said shocked the nurse came in evaluating Wendy. "She's only a little past eight months it's too early"

"Sir I know but this baby is coming now" the nurse said "I'm going to get the doctor" the nurse left as Wendy squeezed Nick's hand going through his pockets.

"What are you doing?" he asked as she took his phone, she texted Mandy.

"About earlier..." she said putting his phone back in his pocket, she grimaced as a contraction came. "I'm really sorry... I didn't realize what he had done... For now on it's just me and you"

"I'm sorry for bringing it up here of all places..." she took him into a deep kiss.

The doctor came in and cleared his throat, Wendy groaned loudly grabbing Nick's shirt collar.

12 long hours later... Nick walked out to the waiting room where the team, his sister, and Wendy's family was. Wendy's loud groans and screeches filled the hallway; her el natural birth plan was a little too much for her.

"How is she Nicky?" Catherine said, padding him on the arm. Nick smiled at her he was very tired and worried now the baby was going to be premature. He looked at the table there were two cups one labeled BOY the other GIRL, there was money in each cup.

"You can hear her" Nick exclaimed, the screams were quieter. "Placing bets on my future child?"

"Well yea, it's been hours Nicky we have to stay busy somehow"

"Little guy doesn't want to come out"

"Guy? So it is a boy"

"I don't know Cath, Wendy says girl I say boy" he chuckled. Wendy groaned loudly again. "The baby is really tearing her up"

"She's a screamer" Catherine said.

"You should have heard these lovebirds on the night of conception" Jenny said sneaking up on the pair "the only difference between then and now is she's not screaming his name.

"Nick!" Wendy screeched

"As if on cue" Jenny said, Nick blushed returning back to Wendy.

30 hours into labor, Nick and Wendy welcomed a beautiful baby to the world. Nick walked out to the waiting room many people had gone home but came back.

The baby was a premature and would have to sent the next few days in the hospital but Nick and Wendy were now officially parents.

"So Nicky?" Catherine asked very anxious, the whole room was at a standstill. Nick's face was red, as if in a blush he smiled wider than anyone has ever seem. "Nicky?"

"It's a girl!" he said, Catherine hugged him as did the rest of his team.

"What did you name her?" Sara asked, hugging her friend.

"Julia Ann Stokes" Nick said tearing up a bit; it was truly a heartfelt moment. Nick would just hope now that his baby girl would stay healthy, his fiancée and himself. He's finally got his family but keeping it together would be the hard part.

* * *

Please Review? a couple more chapters still to come :)


	21. A Year Later

Morning After Ch21

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Please Review and Enjoy!

Morning After Ch21: A Year Later

* * *

(Three Months After 'Meat Jekyll') After their fight at the hospital Nick and Wendy was never the same. They argued a lot about Hodges and whether Nick was faithful. They would go into full fledge screaming matches about nothing and then spin it. It got so bad that the police had been called on three separate occasions, including last night. Nick slept on the couch or at the lab depending on their last argument.

Unfortunately today was one of those days... Nick was lying on the couch in his office debating whether or not to go home. He put his hands behind head and his eyes starting to drift close.

"Nicky" Catherine says walking right inside his office Nick sits up rubbing his face.

"Catherine"

"Why don't you go home?" she says sitting at his feet he swings his feet over giving her room to sit.

He opens his mouth to speak but closes it and shakes his head he shrugs his shoulder.

"Nicky you can't stay here... I heard about what happened last time. You guys can't keep doing this you have a child now you need to think about what is best for her. And maybe you guys being together isn't the best or maybe it is but you need to pick one or the other for Julia" it was something Catherine did not want to say but it needed to be said. Nick didn't speak he stood up and left.

Nick arrives at his house he walks inside and sees Wendy sitting on the couch. She was wearing a purple silk nightgown, it made Nick remember good times.

"Where's Julia?" Nick asks softly sitting next to Wendy on the sofa.

"In a bed" Wendy says leaving the couch going to the kitchen Nick follows.

"Can I talk to you?"

"Outside I don't want to wake up Julia" they walk outside by the pool.

"I want to stop our fighting we are either together or we are not. We have to do something and I want to be with for the sake of our daughter"

"You never spend any time with your daughter!"

"Are you joking? We went out to the zoo yesterday while you and your gal pal hung out inside! So don't tell me I don't see my daughter!"

"My gal pal? How's yours?"

"Oh my god! I didn't even say it like that! Way to spin my words to make it look like I'm the bad one... How's your boyfriend?" Nick yelled Wendy pushed him dangerously close to the pool.

"I hate you! How could I have been so stupid to let you in my pants?"

"Beats me!"

"Go to hell!"

"I live there!"

"You're a dick" Wendy said as her phone rang.

"Your boyfriend calling you? Tell Hodges I said hi"

"I haven't talked to him since the Julia was born!"

"I know that is a lie because you work two stations away" Nick said stepping closer "he was with you when I got shot!"

"You're jealous of him?"

"No I'm pissed because the woman who is suppose to be my fiancée is still talking to a man who tried to kill and made our relationship hell"

"You're always blaming him for everything!"

"Because it's his fault! Why do you even defend him?"

"I don't know because he's my friend"

"And I'm your fiancée you need to get your priorities straight!"

"My priorities? Coming from the man who goes out every night with his friends what man does that?"

"I go in early to work, I provide for my family instead of trying to tear it apart!" Nick yells there peaceful small talk starts to turn in the rest of their fights.

"Don't you dare call me a bad mother!"

"I didn't! You hear what you want to hear and don't listen" Nick said going to walk away, Wendy was just getting warmed up. She turned Nick around in a fury she was pissed, Nick however swallowed her in a kiss. Wendy pulled Nick in deep grabbing the back of his neck.

"I hate... You" Wendy said between kisses, Nick pulled her in quicker.

"I... hate you... more" he said harshly back between kisses, they were kissing each other more viciously. Wendy stepped forward pulling at Nick shirt, she stumbled and they both fell in the pool.

* * *

Catherine sits in a meeting about CSI policies, the budget, and who knows what else. She starts doodling on her notepad trying anything to stay awake she feels a hand touch her back she turns her head and it's Brass.

"Come outside" his face red not sure if he should be confused hurt or scared it was pure shock.

"Brass what's going on?" she says outside the meeting.

"I just got a call over dispatch patrol is in a high speed chase"

"Ok what's the problem?" she asks as Brass pulls her to the stairs he heads towards the parking garage curiosity makes Catherine follow.

"They ran the license plate"

"Who is it?"

"It's Nick... Dispatch said they were headed towards the station"

They quickly join the chase Catherine rides with Brass, it was Nick's Tahoe.

"This is my fault" Catherine said rubbing her eyes ashamed.

"What do you mean?" Brass said turning his head, it's an awkward thing to say especially in the midst of a car chase.

"He and Wendy probably got into another fight. I pushed him to try and talk to her after they had a huge fight last night. I should have just minded my own business" Catherine said but before Brass could respond the windshield cracks as gunfire from the Tahoe is fired. Brass swerves nearly crashing.

"Are you alright?" Brass asked getting back into the chase. They headed back to Nick's neighborhood, Catherine and Brass were both equally confused. She tries calling his phone each time it goes straight to voicemail.

"Why would he come here?" Brass asked the Tahoe sped up and crashed straight into Nick's house. Everyone stopped and left their cars gun drawn. They cautiously enter what appears to be Nick's room the dust starts to settle, the Tahoe is on top on Nick and Wendy.

The Tahoe door is opened and the vehicle is emptied, uniform officers rush in assuming the driver went out the back, Brass follows. Catherine goes to the couple who is discovered alert and awake and caught in a special moment between one another. Nick was pinned between Wendy and the Tahoe resting on his back, he groans but Catherine isn't sure the source of the groan. Pain or pleasure?

"Are you guys alright?" Catherine asks going to the couple while trying to figure out how to get the Tahoe off of them. The big vehicle was partially resting on Nick's lower back and his ankle was broken the part was pretty obvious with the tire on it.

"Get Julia!" Nick cries, Catherine says as Brass comes in with the sleeping baby.

"She's fine" Catherine says, a call goes out to the fire department. As the paramedics look in trying to see if they could help any.

Nick tries to push himself free, Wendy gasps grabbing his shoulder.

"Nick you have to stop moving" Wendy says throaty biting her lip.

"Why are you guys wet?" Catherine asks trying hard to avoid the subject of what was in front of her by not looking at the couple directly.

"We fucked in the pool. Get this car off of me!" Nick yells he was always blunt when he was in pain, he had no filter for his mouth.

"Wendy we have to get you out" Catherine said looking at her "turn around" she instructs the younger patrol man who was staring. Catherine looks back and Wendy's hands were under the blanket.

"Got it" she says taking a deep breath as does Nick his arms start to shake with fatigue. "We will have to finish this another time cowboy" she kisses his jaw.

"Ready?" Catherine says pulling Wendy out. Wendy runs and grabs Julia hugging her tight, Catherine looks and sees Grissom. "Grissom, what are you doing here?"

"I heard what happened over the scanner... I got to talk to you after" he says quickly.

The rest of the team arrives they hear a crash that all rush to the bedroom. The bed broke and the car was crushing Nick.

"Everyone pick up the Tahoe on three" Ray ordered. Nick's face started to turn red. They were able to pick it up just enough for the paramedics to pull him out.

"Nick, did you see who was driving the car?" Catherine says rubbing his head Nick was semi conscious a bruise started forming on his forehead.

"How is Julia?" He asks in a panic

"Fine Wendy has her outside" Catherine said trying to calm Nick. He starts shaking his head "what is it Nicky?"

"Nigel... Nigel Crane" Nick says Catherine looks scared at Nick. She remembers that Grissom would be notified of his release not Nick, so Nick wouldn't be scared.

"Relax Nicky" Catherine says trying to calm him.

"He's out?" his breathing increases "I saw him"

* * *

Was it Nigel causing the stress on Wendy and Nick's relationship and not Hodges? Or is this a convenience for Hodges?

Please Review! Pretty Please!


	22. Threats

Morning After

Disclaimer: Don't own them

Ch23: Threats

* * *

Nick felt himself having a panic attack. His mind racing with all sorts of ideas. Everything was so surreal around. One moment he's making love with his fiancée the next his bedroom is turned into a crime scene and his own truck is on his back.

As the driver fled from the scene Nick was able to see his face and it was all too familiar face, one he prayed he would never see again. Nigel Crane. He thought Nigel was away. He thought he was safe. He thought wrong. He remembers Nigel.

"_You gotta watch who you let in here… guy was snooping around all over the place… Smart move spare gun, you keep it right by the phone right? Right next to your address book and take out menus…" Nigel says locking Nick's door._

"_The cops are on the way," Nicks says fighting his fears as he watches Nigel shut the blinds on the door._

"_Yea I heard that,"_

"_You wearing my clothes?" Nick asks confused. He had been missing clothes for a week or so._

"_Oh yea, umm… You know I… I... pick these up at the dry cleaners. I hope you don't mind… it's just that get a little confused on what's yours and what's mine?" Nigel chuckles._

"_You know what I'm a little confused here myself. Why don't you refresh my memory when did we meet?"_

"_Sports package," Nigel says flabbergasted and offended. "150 channels. I even through in a few movie channels free… We talked for like ever it was like I knew you my entire life…"_

"Cath!" Nick yelped as paramedics loaded him on a stretcher. "He's back! I… I…" Nick stutters as the paramedics put an oxygen mask on him. His breathing becomes crazy as he has a panic attack.

"Nicky, you gotta relax." Catherine says as Nick tries to sit. Catherine tries to calm him but has no luck Nick has a white knuckle grip on the edges of the gurney as he fights to sit up.

"Where's my daughter? Where is Wendy? Wendy! Julia!" Nick yells. Nick looked around every face turning into Nigel's.

"I'm right here Nicky, I'm going to be right behind you with Brass." Wendy says kissing his forehead. Catherine watches as Wendy runs into Brass' car and sees Grissom also get in the car. Catherine jumps in the ambulance with Nick. Nick was having a meltdown the fear and paranoia he had was at a new and terrifying level.

"Nicky, you have to relax." Catherine said holding his hand as he tried to regain his composure.

"He's back! What if it's been him this whole time?" Nick says panting from the pain. "How'd he get out?"

"I don't know Nick, please relax." Catherine practically holding him down.

"No! I gotta go see Wendy make sure she's alright…" Nick says trying to sit up. The paramedics inject a sedative into Nick's IV.

"Mr. Stokes count backwards from 10 -1," the paramedic says seeing Nick's face already getting droopy.

"I… I gotta... I… I gotta find…" Nick stutters before closing his eyes.

A few hours later they all waited inside in the waiting room. It was really quiet, Wendy was unaware of the fact that Nick was stalked before. He never talked about it and it was a long time ago before Wendy started working at the lab. Wendy was in disbelief her heart was broken listening to Nick cry out for her and their daughter Julia. Nick was currently in emergency surgery to fix his broken ankle.

"Mama…" Julia says showing her the pictures. "Look it's a doggy." She giggles pointing at a picture of a cartoon dog eating cake.

"Is that a silly dog?"

"Yeah…" she giggles and then walks over to Grissom and stares at him. She squinted at him and put her hands at her hips and puckered her lips.

Julia was very charismatic like Nick. She had wavy brown hair that was in a pony tail she had powerful brown eyes like Nick. Julia didn't look like one parent of another she had bits and pieces of them both. Nick's eyes, Wendy's nose and chin, but Nick's lips but one thing is for certain she had Nick's personality and his perfect smile.

"Can I help you young lady?" Grissom says interlocking his fingers resting them on his leg so that he is at eye level with the little girl.

"yea." She says holding his hand with her little ones. "My mommy is sad,"

"I know,"

"Candy? Do you have candy?"

"Umm... no why?"

"Mommy likes the red fishy candies. They make her smile."

"Julia, come here." Wendy says Julia runs to her and pulls herself onto her lap and hugs Wendy.

"Mommy, where is daddy?" Julia asks.

"He's with the doctors,"

"You said the doctors are good so don't be sad mommy," Julia said smiling and wiping a tear from Wendy's cheek. Julia then turned her attention to Catherine and smiled at her.

"Hello Julia,"

"hi." She says jumping onto the floor. She walked back over to Grissom and started playing patty cake with him.

"Why wouldn't Nick tell me about Nigel?"

"I don't know, Wendy. When Nigel first stalked Nick after all the drama was done Nick kept about like nothing happened. I went to talk about it with Nick when Sqweegel stalked that woman he brushed it off. Wendy, Nick has been my friend for years and I can only assume he didn't tell you because he either thought it didn't matter or he didn't want you to worry."

"why does he do that?"

"I'm not sure he's been doing it ever since I first met him. That is just how he's wired he doesn't do it to upset us he just does it… well 'cause he's Nick,"

"so who was Nigel Crane?"

* * *

"_you installed my cable," Nick says kicking himself for not realizing sooner._

"_yea," Nigel nodded "the minute I met you I knew we connected because you told me what you did and I knew exactly what you are talking about because that's what I do. I do it too. I observe people. I… I notice everything about them. I watch them all the time."_

"_Like you watched Jane Galloway?"_

"_Jane was cool, but it never would have worked out between us. Never. I mean she had a boyfriend. She was kinda stuck up and you know what she would have totally, totally gotten between us. So, you know consider that a gift,"_

"_a gift?" Nick said getting frustrated._

"_yea, prom night? Your date? Melissa? Bent over the toilet puking her guts out. Is that ringing any bells, huh?" Nigel says smiling._

"_yea," Nick whispers._

"_you know but Jane's hair was the wrong color but you know obviously I fixed that because I know how much you love red heads. You know, you mentioned her name in your sleep?"_

"_you watched me sleep?" Nick said with disgust._

"_you, ummm… you want to open him up?" Nigel asks kneeling next to the body in the middle of Nick's living room._

"_no. no, it's not my job. You should know that, it's a coroner's gig," Nick says also kneeling._

"_are you humoring me, Nick?" Nigel asks gripping the weapon getting frustrated._

"_no,"_

"_you know… we made friends that day, and every time since you just blew me off. Did you know that? You just completely blanked me. You are so self absorbed. I was right in front of your face. Manners, Nick! Manners!"_

"_aye now, Nigel. We got a DB here, you gonna help me with the crime scene right?"_

"_no. I'm going to give you a brand new one. I'm going to do better than that. I'm going to give you the best you ever had. Stand up Nick. Stand up. Nick, you know what a nine millimeter slug does to a slug at close range? You know?"_

"_yea…"_

"_blow it right apart, right? Brains like strawberry swirl whip cream everywhere and you would have to scoop that stuff up right?" Nigel says aiming the gun at Nick. "you got little pieces of skull and bone and brains! All in individual baggies with the victims name on the label."_

"_I don't want to disappoint you, Nigel but this isn't the first time I have had a gun pointed in my face." Nick steps closer to Nigel. "How do you want this to end Nigel?"_

"_how do I want this to end? I want you to be able to remember my name,"_

* * *

Nick slowly opens his eyes and sees he's in the hospital. Wendy is at his side holding his hand she smiles as she sees him waking up. He's happy he's awake he couldn't help but be stuck having nightmares about Nigel in his sleep.

"hey Nicky," she says kissing his forehead. He smiles lazily he feels the pain medicine pumping through his veins. He can barely keep his eyes open.

"hey… where's Julia?"

"in the cafeteria with Catherine." Wendy says caressing his face.

"I'm sorry. If Nigel is the one that has been causing all this trouble… I did not know he was out. I didn't mean to be so…" Nick slurs closing his eyes. "I don't mean to be so crazy about you and Hodges. I'm just jealous of the relationship you have with him. But, I do love you." He says lazily kissing her hand and falling asleep.

"I love you too," Wendy says watching as Nick opened his eyes he was fighting sleep with every ounce of strength he had. "go to sleep, Nicky."

"no… I'm going have nightmares and I'd rather stay awake… with you," Nick says holding her hand tight he tried to sit up but his back was tight and achy. "I want to see my daughter, please." Wendy smiles at him and leaves. Catherine walks in and puts up her hands in surrender.

"Grissom has her," she says "there still in the cafeteria. Go I'll stay with him," Wendy smiles and leaves. Catherine looks at Nick.

"hey Cath," he says groggy.

"six pins later. Nick you are the only one I know who can get hit by a car and survive. How do you feel?" Catherine chuckles and then smiles at him. Nick chuckles but then looks serious. His blinks are slower and he is losing his battle with the sandman. He can't even muster up the strength to sit up or hold his head up.

"like a total idiot," Catherine gets a puzzle look on her face when Nick says it.

"why?"

"because I don't know if Hodges has been bothering me or if it has been Nigel. When was Nigel released?"

"he wasn't…"

"Cath I saw him!" Nick yells angry.

"he escaped last year,"

"why wasn't I notified?"

"because Crane was transferred to an out of state of facility. They didn't tell anyone except there higher ups,"

"that a bunch of BS! So what they skate free and I'm in a hospital bed! What if he comes after us again, I have a little girl… what if he hurts my family, Catherine? I can't do this… so I have to protect my family from two psychos. This is too much."

"Nicky there is an officer at your door and ill stay with Wendy and Julia. I talked to your doctor you should be released tomorrow. So we will take it day by day and play it by ear,"

"then what?"

"you and Wendy and Julia of course are going to stay in the rampart until your house gets fixed. There isn't too much damage, fortunately. The car went through your window mainly,"

"fortunately, I feel like I'm losing my mind because I know what I saw but I can't help but feel Hodges is involved,"

"Nicky that's probably the medicine,"

"yea I hope. But if he is involved I can't tell you what I will do" Nick says resting against the pillow as Grissom comes in with Julia. "there's my girl!" Nick says exciting as Julia comes onto the bed with Nick.

"Hey daddy the doctors fixed you?"

"Yes they did and best believe I aint going anywhere soon," Nick says poking Julia in the belly she squeals in laughter.

* * *

Sorry for the wait. I hope you liked it I plan on updating soon I pinky promise!


End file.
